Entwined
by Reo-TheKitsunesReaper
Summary: A certain short overlord sends himself back and forth through time. Crack harem of Pleinair, Laharl, Etna, and Flonne. R and R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello everyone! If you want to know, the full A/N is at the bottom of the chapter, so you can get to reading. This is a one time top note, ok? Just to skim through, there is a crack pairing/harem of PleinairXLaharlXEtnaXFlonne. No lesbianism though. Also, this may get a little confusing... So... yeah. Every other A/N will be in brackets, btw.**

**I own nothing. Capeche?**

**Set in an AU (Alternate Universe )**

**R&R (Read and review) please.**

* * *

><p><em>He ran his small hands across her supple body, save for the flatlands where her chest was. He inhaled her scent, relishing the smell. She moaned in approval...<em>

_He was above her, a dirty grin plastered on his face. She returned the expression, urging him to continue. The anticipation and tension was eating away at both of them. He slowly eased in, and she couldn't help but have a sharp intake of breath..._

_The two reached the edge together. It was over in a moment, the sounds of their ectasy piercing the walls. They cried out their names in unison._

_"Etna!"_

_"Laharl!"_

_End the dream..._

* * *

><p>Etna walked into Laharl's chambers to the sound of rugged panting. She held a stone knife in her hand, dipped in a poison she concoted by herself. She was slightly concerned though, as years of service under Laharl's family had caused her family to develop a fierce loyalty to them; and the panting was slightly concerning.<p>

Nonetheless, Etna walked towards the sleeping prince. He seemed almost angelic in his sleep, aside from the fact he was a demon through and through. He was at peace, aside from whatever dream he was having to cause such a reaction.

Saying a brief prayer of luck to herself, Etna lowered the blade slightly. In a flash though, Laharl called Etna's name out rather loudly; luckily, the walls were sound proofed in the event an overlord had a mistress and... You can see where I'm going, right?

Etna, on the other hand, was not so composed. She was beet red at the lust-filled cry coming from her "master". She could feel lust affecting her, as an overlord could sometimes press other's emotions.

Etna felt hot under the collar she wore, and she could swear that she had gotten... _drenched_ from the sudden lust. She blushed uncontrollably, and she could feel tingling between her thighs.

She moaned slightly, and she couldn't think straight. She was redder than hellfire, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She moaned extremely loudly and nearly pounced on top of the young prince's sleeping form.

Dissmissing the dirty thoughts to the best of her abilities, she slinked out of the room before she couldn't hold in her lust anymore. Thankfully, she was able to escape the influence. The overlord's chambers were also magically proofed, in the event that the emotional spread from... you can see where I'm going with this too, right?

Etna was grasping her chest tightly. She could easily remember the feeling of lust she felt radiating from Laharl and piercing her body. She could barely shake off her dirty thoughts. luckily, no prinnies were around to see her that flustered.

Sneaking back to her chambers, which were right beside Laharl's, Etna lay down in her bed, still panting. Figuring that she would have to satisfy the dirty craving she recieved, Etna didn't hesitate to begin undressing. Before she started though, she wondered what exactly went through Laharl's mind for such a strong lustful effect. Oh well, she could use it to blackmail him later on...

The next morning

* * *

><p>Laharl rose from his bed, a cold, sticky substance forcing his clothes to cling to his legs. The air smelled heavily of an oddly familiar feminine scent beside his bed. Of course, Laharl had no memory of his dirty dream.<p>

Rising out of bed and switching to a fresh set of clothing, Laharl proceeded to Etna's room. He had decided risk his life in order to rouse her from her sleep that day. Let's say he was... _curious_ about something.

Unlike himself, Laharl slowly opened the door, and he crept into the room. A strange, light, lustful emotional outburst was in the air.

Scanning the room, Laharl found Etna's bed. He could see some clothes lying on the floor, and the back of the mind began processing dirty thoughts. He boldly walked to Etna, but stopped dead in his tracks beside her bed. His eyes widened.

Etna, in all her radiance, was in the nude before Laharl's eyes. A small trickle of blood flowed down Laharl's face, from his nose. For some reason, her body didn't instill pain into him like usual women, say, Flonne, admittedly.

Feeling an odd impulse to rub her thighs and sides, Laharl batted the thought away by force. He lowered himself so that his mouth was right beside her ear, and prepared for a quiet waking...

"Someone stole the pudding, dood!" Laharl screeched uncharacteristically, only to be met with a reflex punch to the face. Etna had thought he was a prinny.

"Who the hell-"

Etna stopped when she noticed her own nude form and Laharl, who was sitting on the ground, nursing a sore cheek.

"What are you doing here?" Etna asked as though she was in the position of power.

"I came to wake you, geez. No need to treat me like a prinny, _dood_..." Laharl emphasized the dood part.

"What for? To foce bondage on me, being naked, and pleasure yourself by raping me and torturing me at the same time!" Etna jumped to the conclusion.

"I'm an overlord, I have better things to do than press myself onto my flat-chested subjects." Laharl replied coolly.

"You bastard! Just tell me what you want and get out!"

"I want you to cosplay for me." Laharl deadpanned

"I knew you were going to- wait, wait, _cosplay_?" Etna gaped incredulously at Laharl.

"Yes. I heard rumors that human women would dress with neko ears and a cat tail, and men would be pleased with the result. I want to see if this would lead to any working battle implements." Laharl explained, and Etna sweatdropped even further into her bed at the thought of large-breasted neko-women forming a scantily-clad, suggestive army.

"I have a tail already, so no can do. Get Flonne to do it. Her tail is less obvious."

"But I thought it would look more, confound this slang, _sexy_ on you."

Etna's jaw dropped, and she suddenly felt extremely self consious. She covered her body up with a blanket and blushed fiercly.

"F-fine! Just get o-out! I'll cosplay for you, just please, get out!" Etna cried in a girlish tone.

"Great! I'm eagerly anticipating such a _vixen_ in these clothes." Laharl grinned to himself, wondering if his new idea could be used as a counter to some overlords. Of course, Etna interpretted this as a predatory grin.

Laharl walked out of the room without much of a sound, leaving a yet again _drenched _Etna in his wake. She scrambled out of bed and dressed, trying her best to _dry off_.

Later that morning

* * *

><p>Laharl approached Flonne's room quietly. He opened the door calmly and noticed that Flonne was nowhere to be seen, even on the bed. The sound of a shower running hinted her location in the bathroom. Navigating through her annoying amount of anime, manga, and tokusatsu, Laharl barged into the washroom.<p>

The air was steamy, and the mirrors were all foggy. The shower was conceiled by a thick shower curtain, though Laharl could see a curvy (yet again, not in the chest) silhoutte behind it.

Tearing the shower curtain to the side, Laharl revealed Flonne's nude self, humming to herself. Her hair clung to her back, and she seemed blissfully unaware of Laharl peering into the shower.

"Top of the morning, Flonne." Laharl deadpanned, and Flonne screamed rather loudly

"L-Laharl! What are you doing in here?" Flonne asked in a rather flustered manner.

"I'm here to make a proposition. Something that may aid in my conquest!"

Naturally, Flonne's otaku ways linked conquest to a galge. She thought he was trying to seduce her.

"W-what kind of p-proposition?" Flonne asked in fear

"Sex. No, that was just a bad joke. Knowing you, I'm sure that cosplaying would be fine with you, correct?" Laharl asked, turning the water knobs to their off positions.

"Cosplaying?" Flonne asked, her face lighting up.

"Correct. I want you to dress a maid."

Flonne squealed in excitement, her anxiety and fear washing away. She hopped out of the shower and embraced Laharl tightly with her naked self. Laharl held back a flash of red.

"I'm on it! I have a whole bunch of maid outfits. Say, what would you like better?" Flonne asked, pulling a large wardrobe out of the wall loaded with maid outfits.

"Skimpy, exposing, and as provocative as possible. Black lace panties and bra. It seems like a popular fashion in the overworld."

"Oh, I got just the thing! I'll meet you at lunch!" Flonne squealed, running into the wardrobe as if she wasn't completely naked.

Sighing to himself, Laharl walked out of the room, moving to his throne room. He sat on the oversized chair, and began to ponder.

At lunch time

* * *

><p>"Etna, Flonne, you can come out of those change rooms now. I won't indulge too much." Laharl said impatiently.<p>

"We're two women changing! Of course we take our time so that egomaniacs won't-" Etna started, but was cut off when the other change room burst open

Out came Flonne, dressed in a front-only maid outfit in red and black. Her usual bunny-ear-like bow was fashioned into a red maid's tiara. She spun around, and Laharl mused at the extremely frilly lingerie she wore.

When Flonne looked at Laharl, she tilted her head slightly, waiting for a positive.

"Love it." Laharl said half-heartedly

"Thanks!" Flonne squealed, tackling Laharl to the ground in a bear hug and nuzzling their faces together

"Are you two done? I'm out of the changing room now..." Etna said, a little bit of jealousy in her voice.

"Of course" Laharl said bluntly, getting up to look at etna.

Suprisingly, she seemed to want to clean up properly.

Etna wore a red and black set of frilly lingerie, and wore a thin mesh shirt over her chest. Her tail was still the same, but she had a pair of clip on cat ears on her head. She looked over at Laharl with an innocent look, and covered herself up like a shy girl.

"Absolutely wonderful. That, and Flonne's outfit, are quite arousing if I say so myself." Laharl praised them, earning a loud cheer from Flonne, and a shy blush from Etna. Etna seemed slightly out of character in the outfit.

"Thanks, _prince_, but maybe you should dress up too, right Etna?" Flonne asked Etna, and both developed devious smirks.

"Absolutely not!" Laharl screamed in protest, but the girls had grabbed both of his arms and dragged him into a third changing room. A prinny tossed a set of clothes over the door and waddled away, muttering something about "female rapists"

"Release me this instant! I am the overlord, and I demand that you release me!" Laharl kept repeating

"Relax Laharl, we're just going to change you into some new clothes, in return for us changing into these." Etna said with sadistic glee.

"We're just stripping you and putting you in new clothes, no biggie" Flonne added, smiling suggestively at Laharl. She had let her demon side assume control for a while

"Why! You were to not to get anything out of this!" Laharl screamed in a shrill voice.

"Shouldn't you be happy that two _vixens_," Etna paused to emphasize herself, "Are stripping you?"

"Don't you remember that I'm physically harmed by _vixens_?" Laharl said sarcastically

Both Etna and Flonne grinned even more

"This may be time for us to bond... And to get some payback for being unnesscesarily cruel..."Etna and Flonne purred.

"I'm just performing my duties as an overlord!"

"And we're performing our duties as servants. After all, you _did _say that you were invited to the overlord's banquet." Flonne replied

"The banquet was a means to kill other overlords!" Laharl screeched

"We're the chaperones! After all, it'd be our pleasure to _feed _you..." Etna purred suggestively into Lahar's ear, enjoying seeing the young overlord squirm

"This is enough! Just take me back! Take me back to before this all happened!" Laharl screamed, letting out a burst of odd demonic energy

Before the girls could further their "punishment", a backwards tug tore Laharl through the door. He grunted as he flew into the wall. The girls looked at him in amazement, seeing that he wa progressingly getting more opaque.

The tug became strong, and soon it felt like Etna was pulling on Laharl's scarf (which was quite the tug, much like a fleet of boat tugs pulling on you). Laharl squinted in pain as the pull became painful. His vision began to blur.

Suddenly, the pull was gone, but as was Lahar's vision. He tumbled through space, flailing his arms about wildly. Before he was unconsious, he could have sworn he saw the face of his father staring down at him, a prospecting look.

14 years prior

* * *

><p>"Stop it! Put her down!" A female voice screamed (Just a note that I have no clue if the demon-dog thing had a name, I don't play in Etna mode.<p>

"Are you talking back to nobles, wench? You're even worse than those useless prinnies!" A noble demon sneered, and the rest of the group began laughing

"After this, maybe we can have some _fun _with her, ne?" Another noble demon suggested, grinning in a dangerous smirk

Laharl watched from the distance, appearing in the area crouched on a rooftop. He had his sword draped over his shoulders, and he felt somewhat different, as if his drive to do evil was gone.

Laharl felt droves of rage build inside himself as he watched his future vassal get beaten, and her pet was tossed around harshly. The noble demons spat on her and stole what little money she had. One noble demon threw her on her back and started tearing at the rags she wore.

Finally snapping, Laharl lunged from his hiding spot, as if this was the most natural thing he would do in the situation. Soundlessly, he landed on one noble demon's shoulders, twisting its head to the side and jerking it back. A sickening crunch was heard quickly, and the demon fell limp.

Before the rest of the demons could notice, Laharl swung an energy-enhanced sword at their knees. Most of the noble demons fell instantly, their lower legs burning into a seared heap.

"Don't you _dare _do anything to her, _scum_!" Laharl snarled, demonic energy and killer intent flooding off of him. He crouched like an animal, and his fangs lengthed extremely. It was a truely demonic scene.

"Brat! You think you can challenge-"

Before the noble could finish, Laharl lobbed off the entire group of noble demon's heads, and the sound of soft thuds could be heard. Laharl sheathed his sword, then offered a hand to the younger Etna. She gladly accepted.

"T-thank you mister! They would have r-raped me!" Etna cried, putting her face onto Laharl's chest, bawling

Wrapping his arms around her like it was the most natural thing he could do, Laharl gently patted her back in a comforting way. He felt a comfortable, warm feeling beginning to well up in his heart. Huh, love-mania was right.

Suddenly, Laharl snapped out of his demonic self. He abruptly let go of Etna, much to her displeasure. To soothe her, he simply let her cry on his shoulders.

"Stop crying... Your voice," Laharl paused to think, trying to think of a way to stop her crying, "Your voice, uh, annoys me."

"That's a bad lie. But still... Thank you mister... They beat me everyday, and today I was worried they would actually steal my virginity and my pet from me..." Etna said, still teary.

"They were weak, they had to be erased. They were picking a fight with someone that clearly couldn't do anything." Laharl said, his normal self about to return. Etna still smiled though.

"I don't really have anything else to thank you with except for," Etna said, getting closer to Laharl and angling her face to his, "this."

With that, she gently pressed their lips together. Unfortunately, Laharl returned to normal right away.

His cheeks burned red, and he sprang backwards. Taking a look at his bearings, he realized that he was still in the netherworld. The place looked unfamiliar though, the streets were cleaner, and the amount of bodies on the streets was close to zero.

"I didn't know that my dark knight would be so shy." The younger Etna mused

"S-shut up! I don't know you, so I'll just be t-taking my leave!" Laharl replied, his head still swirling in confusion.

Taking a 180 degree turn, Laharl walked straight into a person.

Looking up, said person was none other than Overlord Krichevskoy.

"I don't think you need to go anywhere..." He said, looking down with an appraising look

"I-I need to return home! Out of my way!" Laharl snarled, forgetting that he was visting the time before he was born; while the younger Etna gasped at his rude behavior to the overlord

"My, my, quite the feisty little fellow you are, aren't you. Judging from you looks, you _don't _have anywhere else to go, and you _don't _have anything to do, right? You just want to get away from the girl that just kissed you, right?" Krichevskoy deduced, rather correctly too

"W-what are you talking about? Are you insane? Just get out of my way before I use force!" Laharl kept persisting

"You shouldn't talk to the overlord like that..." Younger Etna whispered meekly, and Laharl heard

"You know," Krichevskoy started, "If you don't have a place to go, I always would be happy to take you under my wing. A person with your ideals would be good for the royal image... Well, at least I _think_ that your ideals are noble. I'll take in your friend too. She seems to be having it rough."

"I would gladly take that offer." Younger Etna said politely

Laharl pondered for a second. If what Etna's diaries said were true (yes he looked through them), then this was supposed to be when Krichevskoy was supposed to find and help bury her pet. That would mean that he was far into the past, before he was born (he hadn't figured this out already, okay?). That would also mean no prinny squad, no Flonne (she was comic relief sometimes), and no servants.

Really, he couldn't live without much of the servants.

"Fine..." Laharl groaned.

"Wonderful. Now, if you follow me..." Krichevskoy started walking, but Laharl simply hmphed, and teleported to the castle.

"Interesting fellow, right?" Krichevskoy commented, and Etna just shrugged.

-Later-

* * *

><p>Etna and Krichevskoy finally arrived at the castle twenty minutes later. Etna held her pet close to her chest, and looked around nervously. She was in noble territory now, and she could literally smell the wealth.<p>

"Relax young Etna, they won't do harm to you while I still live." Krichevskoy said, "And as long as your... heh, boyfriend, lives as well." He added, causing Etna to go red. It wasn't that she liked him like that, she just kissed him as a thank-you, especially because it was her first kiss

"I'm more worried about him attacking me instead... He sort of seems volatile, actually..." Etna laughed nervously

"I wouldn't attack anyone that is weak." Laharl said bluntly and half-heartedly. Of course, Krichevskoy and Etna saw through that. Laharl didn't "like" Etna, he simply hoped that she would be able to become a servant later on.

"Isn't that charming? He cares so much about you." Krichevskoy mused

"Not really..." Etna said sarcastically

Laughing, Krichevskoy led them into the castle grounds, up a flight of stairs, and to a room with a moderate sized wooden door.

"Here we are. You two are going to have to share quarters though, because as of now, you two are step-siblings." Krichevskoy announced, much to Laharl's displeasure

"That's neat." Etna said, rushing into the room.

"Must you do this, _father_?" Laharl spat

"Now, now, you should defend your friend. She has some strange aura about her. I know you can sense it, _overlord_." Krichevskoy emphasized overlord

Laharl froze. He turned around slowly and looked at his father

"Do... Do you know?" Laharl asked

"Of course. No regular demon could teleport so fast, let alone to the castle grounds. So tell me, why are you here?" Krichevskoy asked, suddenly becoming serious

"What incentive do you have to give me?" Laharl asked

Krichevskoy paused, then answered, "I'll use hypnosis to make your girlfriend rape you, rather painfully too."

"Ha! That won't work, I have no and no need for mistresses!"

"What about the girl you just saved? She seemed rather eager, did she not?"

"Only because I saved her weak ass from being raped..." Laharl countered

"Pah, one day, you'll need love... Even if you're an overlord" Krichevskoy said

"Whatever. Now, if you have any _better _incentives, than maybe I'll talk..." Laharl trailed off

"I could use a long-lost "son"... That would help public image. You know, _"Overlord valiantly saves son from clutches of..." _Etcetera, etcetera."

"I think that would get you popularity in celestia, but not here." Laharl deadpanned

"There are demons like that in the world. Trust me, you'd be surprised." Krichevskoy said

"Whatever... But that "son" thing... Do I get all the royal benefits?" Lahrl asked suspiciously

"Of course. If you want, I'll even give your girlfriend the royal benefits too."

"I'll talk then. And since when was that girl my girlfriend?"

"Ever since she kissed you... And does she get the royal benefits? You're deciding her fate at the castle... Maid, or maiden?"

"You make this sound awkward..." Laharl said nervously

"Of course it's awkward! I like to fluster my subjects."

"Well... Ignoring that statement..." Laharl paused

He thought it over. Etna became near-royality when Krichevskoy took her in. That made her into his servant, aside from their family ties. If he was to get a powerfull ally on his side, he would have to make her royalty.

"Of course she should be royalty as well!" Laharl announced.

Krichevskoy grinned

"Good choice. Now, about your being an overlord..."

"I shall tell you..." Laharl paused, "After supper."

Krichevskoy sweat dropped, but stood again and straightened himself up.

"Alright. As for your arrangements, this room here shall be shared between you two. There is one bed, one bathroom, and a few luxuries. Kindly pass this information on, will you?" Krichevskoy explained

"Roger." Laharl said sarcastically.

"Alright. I need you to change for the overlord banquet today, so you should hurry. You have about twenty minutes. I believe you already know where the banquet hall is, right?"

"Right. I'll attempt to not show up at all." Laharl said before going into the room and shutting the door

Turning around, looking into the room, Laharl's eyes widened. Yet again, he was peeping on a naked Etna

She was slipping on the midriff chest covering she usually wore when she was older. Noticing Laharl, she screamed loudly

"What are you doing in here!" She screamed, snatching a blanket off of the bed to cover herself up

"We're being forced to share a room, a bed, and a shower." Laharl deadpanned

"What! I knew this was a bad idea before, but now..." Etna panicked

"What if you rape me in my sleep-"

"And you're becoming a princess." Laharl added

"and- wait, what?" Etna asked incredulously

"You're being instated as a princess because of my pleading to Krichevskoy..." Laharl lied easily

"Really? If that's true, then forget what I said earlier! I'd be glad to share this room with you! Oh, I'm not worried about anything now, I'll be a mistress when I get older and- wait, wait, does that mean we're going to get married?" Etna stopped her musings

"Possibly. It depends, I'd be willing, because I need and heir, but what about you?" Laharl asked

"I wouldn't be okay with that... I like you, but not like _that _kind of like. I like you like a brother, you know? I'm not so sure I'd marry my own brother..."

"But you kissed me earlier on!" Laharl whined

"That kiss was for saving me! It was my first kiss too, so you better treasure it!" Etna warned him

"It was mine too, and you should be glad that I would kiss someone weak, like you."

Etna visibly seemed crestfallen.

"So... That kiss meant nothing to you?" Etna asked, slightly saddened

"It seems like it was nothing to you either." Laharl countered, "You said it was just a reward!"

"But it was special to me! I enjoyed what little of a kiss I got, but what about you?" Etna began crying slightly.

"Of course it was special! It was my first as well! Do you understand what you've done?" Laharl argued

"And what exactly does that mean?" Etna asked

"You should be able to figure that out yourself!" Laharl answered

Pausing to growl at each other, the two noticed a prinny standing in the door. Luckily for Etna, she was fully clothed.

"Hey doods, I brought some clothes for the banquet..." It started in a nervous tone

"Put them down and get out." Laharl ordered, to which the prinny complied.

"See you around, doods." The prinny waved and left

"I guess we should change into these?" Etna suggested

"Are you fine with changing in front of a man?" Laharl asked

"Well, there's probably nothing else you haven't seen yet, so okay..."

Shuffling over awkwardly, Laharl picked up the two bundles of clothes. He tossed one package to Etna, and she caught it awkwardly.

"Thanks. Maybe I should change in the bathroom..." Etna muttered after

"Do what you want, I just want to get this banquet over with." Laharl said dismissively.

Nervously untieing the rope around her clothes, Etna looked over to Laharl. Suprisingly, he was well dressed already, and the scarf was gone. Looking back down, Etna gulped. She had never worn such high class clothes in her life.

"Go on. We have a few minutes left." Laharl encouraged Etna

Nodding weakly, Etna pulled out the first article of clothing. It was a long dress gown with frilly edging and many laces. Feeling a little nervous, Etna slipped off her previous top and pulled on the gown. It wit snugly against her curves (she's a teen in this already, say 14 years... Hell, that's older than I am! Jks about that second part people)

"Hurry up, ten minutes left." Laharl prompted her.

Taking the second piece of clothing, which were a pair of devil red high-heels, Etna gingerly slipped them on. They fit like a glove (shoe, in this case... heh)

The third item in the package was a short metal key. It bore a red ruby at the ends, and it was shaped like a T.

"What is this thing?" Etna aske Laharl

Looking back, Laharl imediately recognized what the item was

"That's a shifting talisman. It's used to do tedious things for you so that you can do something else. I believe it's meant to tie all that lose lace you have." Laharl explained, "You need to press on each of the rubies for a few seconds. After that, you should notice that everything is done; got it?"

"Got it." Etna replied

Holding the rubies, Etna felt some tugging on her back. Suddenly, the talisman begun crumbling, and eventually blew away into the draft. The laces in her dress, however had all been tied and straightened. Her hair was tied back slightly, leaving some of her hair in front of her face, and the rest was tied into a ponytail behind her ears.

"I like these colors... Black, red, and white..." Etna commented

"You look ravishing." Laharl said sarcastically, although that didn't stop Etna from blushing.

Looking down, Laharl disapproved of his clothes, which looked exactly like the clothes the older Etna and Flonne tried forcing him to wear.

He was wearing a victorian-era dress shirt, colored red and black. The undershirt was a... _poofy_, so to speak, white button-up shirt. His pants were made of silk, but seemed more like cotton. They were pure black, and were slightly past his heels, and his shoes blended in with the pants. A talisman that he was given flattened the antenna on his head.

"However, I look like a complete retard..." Laharl muttered

"Hey, don't worry. You look fine.. Actually, you like kinda handsome like that, if I do say so myself." Etna said truthfully.

Startled, Laharl blushed slightly. He hadn't recieved such a comment like that before.

"W-whatever! Let's just link arms and head down to the banquet hall. It's family tradition here, apparently..." Laharl said truthfully

"L-link arms?" Etna asked nervously

"Of course. It's not like it really means something," Pausing, Laharl saw this as a good time to get revenge on the older Etna for her bad jokes.

Leaning in so that his mouth was by her ear, Laharl whispered in a low and husky voice

"Unless, of course, you _want _it to mean something... Something..._ Illicit_..."

Turning extremely red, Etna shakily locked arms with Laharl. Something seemed just perfect about the two linking arms, and Laharl briefly wondered why he was going to such a strange occasion.

Walking down the halls, the two couldn't help but feel slightl awkward. For Etna, she was locking arms with a (supposed) stranger, while Laharl knew Etna from the future... Yeah, he couldn't help but feel a _little_ awkward.

"Are you sure this is traditional?" Etna whispered to Laharl.

"Of course... I wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't..." He replied in a lower tone.

Rounding a corner, the two entered the banquet hall. Thanking whatever spirit of luck, every other couple that entered the banquet hall had locked arms.

"Thank goodness..." Etna sighed, and but Laharl suddenly felt lightheaded. He began listing to the side.

Soon, time seemed to freeze, and Laharl's eyes widened. He listed sideways, and fell over. As he hit the floor, a ripple went through the ground. He fell blankly through the ground and saw bright blue.

Suddenly, a vision of Pleinair appeared to him.

"Time travelling huh? Doesn't seem to fit your style, prince..." She said in a light tone. She shocked Laharl by talking so easily

"W-what's going on?" Laharl demanded in a weak voice.

Pleinair put her finger to her lips in a thinking pose. Looking back at Laharl, she replied

"You've had your first "trip", so to speak. A trip is travelling through time, and you're one of two people in total, including you, to be able to do that..." Pleinair deadpanned.

"So..." Laharl calmed down, "Who's this other time traveller?"

Pleinair looked at Laharl in surprise.

"You're taking this rather easily, prince..." She said in surprise

"I know. I'm being superior. Now hurry up and tell me who this other time traveller is!" Laharl barked

"Me" Pleinair replied instantly

"So... My relatively unknown vassal (quite untrue...) can time travel? Hmmph, I guess I'll make you my uh..." Laharl paused. Flonne was his left-hand vassal, Etna his right-hand vessel, so Pleinair was his... "... my frontal vassal!"

Pleinair actually sweat-dropped in the rapidly moving space.

"That sounds inapprorpriate. I believe I shall be your shadow now, prince." Pleinair corrected him

"Ah, oh, yes! Alright, I now appoint you as my... uh, frontal shadow?" Laharl said stupidly

"Prince, it's just shadow, not "Frontal shadow. Now, our trip is going to end soon, so, I bid you farewell my liege." Pleinair bid Laharl farewell with a friendly wave

_'What a turn of events...' _Laharl thought with a comical expression

* * *

><p>With a ripple, Laharl ascended from the depths. He was on his back, and his first view was... A pair of black lace panties.<p>

"Holy crap!" Laharl screamed, and the wearer of said panties looked down and turned completely red.

"P-p-p-p-prince! What the _hell _are you doing!" Etna screamed. She wasn't too found of peeping in the day, as opposed to in the morning.

Widening his eyes, Laharl bolted out of the room; which was incidentallay Etna's.

Running to his quarters, Laharl saw a small post-it on his door

_Laharl,_

_ My room number is 26. Meet me there so we can talk..._

_ P*_

Laharl stared at the neat cursive writing. He immediately knew who had left the note. Damn, that girl worked fast.

Looking around, Laharl noticed room 26 right behind him. Sweat dropping, Laharl never noticed the row of rooms across the hall.

Walking over to the door to Pleinair's room, Laharl failed to noticed Etna hiding behind a pillar. She looked over in curiosity as the door opened and Laharl's face turned red. A slender arm emerged from the door and dragged him into the room by his scarf, closing the door quietly.

On Laharl's end, when he knocked, Pleinair opened the door, only wearing her bow, a white and red tank-top, and a pair of whitepanties.

"Is it alright for you to be dressed like this?" Laharl asked, turning red. His hormones had been activated (I was going to use "turned on" here, but I realized that would sound wrong)

"It's fine my liege. I know you don't force yourselves onto your flat chested subjects." Pleinair said calmly; making Laharl feel guilty

"Oh... I was just mad at Etna, I didn't mean to insult you or anything..." Laharl said, feeling the urge to apologize

"Don't worry about it." Pleinair said quickly, noticing Etna. Extending her arm out of her room, Pleinair pulled Laharl by the scarf into her room, shutting the door behind him.

Outside, Etna felt a devilish grin coming on. Flonne would love to hear about this, and if Etna was right, (which she isn't), the two were probably doing the horizontal demon-drill right now (Which they weren't).

Sneaking over to the door, Etna slid an optical cable under the door. She had saved it for just for something like that. Snaking it under, she could see a girl clad in a tanktop sitting on Laharl. She couldn't see their faces, so she just figured Laharl was getting lucky.

In reality, as soon as the two entered the room, Pleinair tossed Laharl onto a bed. She promplty sat on his groin, just for the heck of it.

"W-what are you doing?" Laharl asked, his hormones almost driving him into hysteria mode (if you get my reference, cheers to you)

"People that are spying will simply think we are making love," Laharl cringed at the word, "When in truth, we are discussing something rather important."

Laharl blinked

"We're faking having sex to cover up a conversation?" Laharl gaped

"If worse comes to worse, we'll _have _make love to cover this conversation up..." Pleinair deadpanned

"What!" Laharl screamed

"Hush prince. There's an optic cable in the room. This will take but a moment..." Pleinair said in a monotone, leaning down and placing her mouth by Laharl's ear, leaning over.

Her warm breath brushed Laharl's earlobe, and he shivered in pleasure. Pleinair noticed and grinned slightly. It wasn't every day that she could see the prince so vunerable.

"It feels good..." Laharl sighed femininely

"It should, prince. Let me just take care of everything..." Pleinair sighed into Laharl's ear, her warm breath tickling them. He moaned uncharacteristically, and Pleinair grinned

"Do you like it, prince?" Pleinair asked seductively. She was letting her more demonic side take over

"Yes..." Laharl whispered

Breaking out into a full smile, Pleinair licked the outer shell of Laharl's right ear. He shivered in pleasure, and he moaned slightly. After she trailed the entire outline, Pleinair began nibbling at Laharl's ear. Both of them were in bliss

"So, prince," Pleinair said normally between nibbles, "You're in quite the situation right now. Time travel is an s-rank spell. Only the most willing can perform it, and quite frankly, the toll it takes on your body is immense. Luckily for you, prince, it made you hit puberty."

Barely listening, Laharl's mind had gone foggy. He ran his hands down Pleinair's sides, and suddenly goosed her. She squealed slightly, but soon she decided to up her game as well.

Moving her mouth to Laharl's neck, Pleinar began a hickey. Between that, she kept explaining

"Anyways, you're going to be attracting a lot of mana-eating monsters now. The spell releases an immense amount of mana, so you should be careful using it. Now, aside from that, you'll be facing a lot of trouble. Usually the spell returns you a day earlier in your real time, while you return to the past or future _exactly _how you were dressed, and doing exactly what you were doing. That means that you'll be able to "pause" yourself. Got it?" Pleinair finished just as a bold hickey was on Laharl's neck.

"I-I understand..." Laharl said dreamily. He began having erratic hip thrusts upwards unwillingly.

"Are you getting excited, prince?" Pleinair asked, moving her left hand to Laharl's crotch and gently rubbing there. She was rewarded by a long moan

"I am... But... we need to stop, we're just supposed to fake this..." Laharl pleaded gently

Ignoring him slightly, Pleinair replied, "You need to be in the mood to fake it."

She sounded lustful. She sounded _hungry_, almost.

"But... At this rate, we'll lose control..." Laharl said, his mind focusing on the new sensations he was feeling

"I don't care right now... If we go all the way, so be it... My explanation was short, and I'll want a reward for it... I'll explain it all later..." Pleinair moaned

Suddenly feeling a hormonal rush to his head, Laharl suddenly calmed down. Casually flipping himself and Pleinair, he began nibbling at her earlobe. His eyes burned red with lust.

Taking his free hand, Lahar began massaging Pleinair's left breast. She moaned, and Laharl realized she wasn't quite as flat as he had thought.

"Mmmm..." Pleinar moaned

Grinning evily, Pleinair took Laharl's scarf and tossed it to the foot of the bed. Following her example, Laharl took her bow and did the same.

Soon, all their clothes were discarded. Etna watched in envy of the girl. She felt hotness between her thighs. She was turning read, and she was starting to pant. She was envious, just because her facade hid the hidden interest she had in her prince.

Flipping their positions again, with both of them having no brakes to hold them back, Pleinair moved downwards until her face was level to Laharl's thighs. Grinning dirtily to Laharl, Laharl returned the grin.

Taking a heaving breath, the two began their "dance". A flurry of lust, passion, and even, to some extent, love. The lone candle left lit in the room projected a shadow of two shadows eventually becoming one, overlapping. Grunts and moans filled the air. Sweat coated their bodies. They were lost in eachother, a bond slowly forming between them, a platonic one. They smiled at eachother the whole time, and they would lock lips passionately every few seconds.

Their tongues would dance or battle with eachother when they locked lips. They would feel fire between themselves, and Etna watched from outside, her heart splitting in two even further... Well, what little of a heart she had, the one she reserved just for her adorable prince.

They increased their tempo, their waltz turning into a tango. They were pleasing eachother, while Etna sank further into her pit. The two were completely as one now, and they wouldn't be seperated for the night. They burned with passion, and the sounds of their lovemaking could be heard around the castle. Etna was sinking down now, beginning to tear up.

Etna soon lost her fight when she heard the climax in the room behind her. She finally gave up, letting tears flow. Ironically, she figured that if she had not followed the prince, she wouldn't be experiencing this. She sat with her back to the wall beside the door. She put her head in her hands and cried herself to sleep.

The next morning

* * *

><p>Laharl stirred in an unfamiliar bed. He was disoriented, and had just woken up. The room was certainly more cheerful than his, electric lighting, white paint, and numerous bunnies to name a few. Feeling cold air brush every part of his body, the events of the previous night rushing back to him. He had felt scared at first, but his expression had softened. The two had ignited a spark through intamacy, and neither of them had expected it.<p>

Careful not to rouse Pleinair, Laharl got out from under the blanket. He tried his best, but he failed.

Her hand that was seemingly still snapped out and grabbed his, tugging him back into the bed

"It's too early dear... give it another hour or so..." Pleinair said tiredly, entirely throwing formalities out of the window.

"You're awful with manners, _dear_..." Laharl chuckled

"Do you love me?" Pleinair asked suddenly

Pausing with shock, Laharl juggled the question.

On one hand, he at least _thought _he love Pleinair, because of a strong affection he was feeling for the first time, but on the other hand, this was probably because they just had sex. He wished he loved her, so he used the only answer that he thought was right.

"Of course I love you!" Laharl shouted quietly

"Than I can call you dear whenever I want, _dear_." Pleinair deadpanned, going silent as usual

"Hey, is it ok if I leave now, love? I need to get ready to do my duties..." Laharl asked

_'You mean go to the washroom?' _Pleinair asked telepathically

Unsurprised (she talked to Laharl like this all the time), Laharl replied

"No! I mean, I have to rule the netherworld. I won't be going to the assembly today, so could you just come to the throne room after you get up?"

_'Got it dear. Hurry now, you should speed along.' _Pleinair smiled at Laharl, _'Good luck today.'_

"Thanks, honey." Laharl grinned, getting a quick peck to the lips (I added that in because people usual mix up "pecks")

_'See you later.' _Pleinair said, lulling off to sleep.

Smiling at his lover, Laharl left the room to an Etna sitting beside the door, waiting for him

"Mornin' prince..." She yawned disdainfully, and Laharl actually picked up on that. He wasn't as dense as he passed off to be

"Oh... Uh, morning Etna... How's it going?" Laharl asked out of character before he could stop himself

"I want to know how sex with whoever that was went..." Etna said darkly

Sweating slightly already, Laharl looked at Etna

"What are you talking about?" Laharl asked, feigning innocence

"Cut the bullshit jackass! I know you had sex with someone! Do you know how much it hurts?" Etna started, the tears she thought that dried up appearing again, "I was saving my virginity for you, you bastard! I loved you, and this is how I get rewarded! I watched it all! I was going to do that for you, but you just do it with a random girl! Do you know how much it hurts, _prince?_ I _loved _you!"

Etna was full-out crying now, bawling in front of her master. She had never let herself look weak in front of Laharl before, but she couldn't help it

Feeling guilt well up because of the feelings Pleinair had unlocked, Laharl bent down and scooped Etna into his arms. She struggled and kicked, landing several blows to Laharl as well.

"Let go of me you cheating bastard! I never want to see you again! Get away!" Etna screamed, her tears staining Laharl's scarf

"Shut up Etna. I need to tell you something. It's regarding this. Let me explain, please..." Laharl asked in a sorry tone; projecting his sorrowful feelings towards Etna

Etna felt her resolve crack; especially when Laharl said please. He _never _did that. The look on his face broke her heart almost as much as watching the sex.

"F-fine..." Etna sobbed slightly, "Tell me what you have to say... Be warned though, if you don't please me, I'll leave you forever. Maybe through suicide..." Etna looked down sadly, her tears falling

"Oh God no, please don't do that Etna! Without you, I'd be hopeless. Please Etna, no matter what, don't kill yourself..." Laharl pleaded, carrying Etna to the roof.

"I..." Etna started, but she couldn't bring herself to say anything. It sounded like Laharl really wanted her around... Maybe even more than the woman he was with that night.

Laharl stopped just short of the roof door. He lay Etna down by the door, and offered a hand to her, in case she didn't want his help anymore. She shakily took the hand, and Laharl lifted her up and held her close.

"Listen, Etna," Laharl whispered into her ear, "Meet me up on the roof tonight. I want to be alone with you for a while. Please. I'll make it up to you, I promise..."

Etna shivered at the feeling of breath going into her ear, but replied

"Ok... But you better show up, Or I'll make that little interaction you had with your friend turn into lesbian action..." Etna threatened

Gulping, Laharl agreed. Smiling normally, Etna gave Laharl a peck to the cheek before skipping off to torture the prinny squad.

Ignoring that, Laharl went to his throne room. He noticed Pleinair already there, lounging on the throne.

_'Hi dear!' _Pleinair thought happily, using telepathy again

_'Nice to be with you again love... It's just that I need to get in the throne, and...' _Laharl thought before someone tapped his shoulder

"Your throne is free, prince..." Pleinair deadpanned. She really stayed calm as opposed to the previous night. Hell, she sounded like she forgot or didn't know what happened. Quite convincing...

"Ah, Pleinair. I didn't notice that..." Laharl laughed, and Pleinair suddenly was behind him, caressing his back

_'You should be more aware prince... We wouldn't want to be caught in the act in the throne room; would we now?' _Pleinair purred mentally, sending a long shiver down Laharl's spine.

"I-I know..." Laharl sighed

_'Really?' _Pleinair asked, turning the prince around so they were face to face

"Heh, I think I got taller..." Laharl grinned, being just a forehead shorter than Pleinair now.

_'I'm still growing, prince...' _Pleinair cooed

"Good point..." Laharl said, slightly crestfallen, but yet again, Pleinair had gotten behind him

"Could you stop doing that?" Laharl asked, turning around

As he did, he felt something soft on his lips. It was Pleinair's lips on his, and it was a tender kiss. Laharl melted into it.

_'This feels good, doesn't it?' _Pleinair asked in a dreamy tone

Laharl gave her an "of course" grunt.

Slowly, they began exploring eachother's mouth with their tongues. Yet again, they were dancing and battling with eachother, until steps could be heard out in the hall.

Both of the two feeling alarm, they seperated and dusted themselves off.

Taking out a duster, Pleinair pretended to be a maid dusting the room, and Laharl threw himself into the throne as the door opened.

In the doorway was Etna and Flonne, followed by a flood of prinnies with news and requests. Laharl sighed as they practically flooded the room, floods of noise washing over him

"ENOUGH!" Laharl roared, and the noise instantly stopped

Seeing this as a good time to take their spots, Flonne sat on the left arm of laharl's throne, while Etna sat on the right side.

"Now, who was the first one that requested an audience with the kid?" Etna asked, and masses of prinnies and monsters shuffled out of the room until one prinny was left.

"Speak." Laharl ordered.

The prinny snapped up, and answered

"Well, uh, dood, there's a request going around for an assassin to assassinate you dood... I have a feeling that some doods are planning to kill you dood!" The prinny exclaimed, and Etna frowned.

Before Laharl could speak, Etna excused herself and led the prinny into the infamous "discipline room", which was charred beyond recognition. The infamous sound of an explosion rocked the room.

"Now... uh, next?" Laharl said in a confused voice.

_'That would be me.' _Pleinair said through telepathy. A smoking gun was in her hand, and a few prinnies had exploded

"What do you want?" Laharl said, but thought, _'What do you need, dear?'_

Projecting her thoughts into the room, Pleinair replied

_'I request to be your gaurd. After the announcement that an assassin is after you, I figured one more vassal will increase your safety...'_

"Hmmph... Fine. However, don't you _dare _disobey me, understood?" Laharl said, thinking _'I'd love you to be with me...'_

_'Understood, my liege.' _ Pleinair said calmly, walking over to Laharl and plopping herself onto his lap, causing Laharl to go red

"Hey! No fair, why does she get to sit your lap?" Flonne complained rather childishly

Suddenly, the "discipline room" door slammed open, and a pissed off Etna stepped out

"Who gets to sit in Laharl's lap?" She demanded

With a wave, Pleinair gestured to her.

"What? Why does she get to sit in your lap? You barely know her!" Etna complained

_'He knows me. You did read his medical file, didn't you?' _Pleinair asked

"Yes, but why did _you _get access?"

_'I have my sources. But really, you do know he has barely any recollection of his past, right?' _

"I-I know that!" Etna lied

_'Well, he has forgotten about me. He and I used to be quite the duo...' _Pleinair deadpanned

"What _kind _of duo, exactly? Why don't you answer, Laharl?" Etna asked

"How should I remember?" Laharl asked, "I'm an amnesiac, remember?"

Growling, Etna glared at Pleinair. Suddenly, a realization dawned on her. She had been the one with Laharl!  
>"You dirty, rotten whore! <em>You're <em>the one that slept with Laharl last night!" Etna screamed, suprising Flonne and any consious demons in the hall

"WHAT?" Laharl bellowed

"It's the only explanation. I _know _this smell! That whore has her scent all over you, and she has your scent!" Etna was throwing a fit

"Laharl slept with Pleinair-chan? I thought he didn't like women with sexy bodies..." Flonne asked, not realizing the scope of her words

"Are you lesbian, Flonne?" Laharl deadpanned

Blinking in surprise, Flonne snapped back, "Of course not! I just note that she seems to have quite the large amount of male _fans_!"

_'Quite true. Did you ever wonder what that charred bridge to the castle was made of?' _Pleinair asked

Everyone gaped at Pleinair. They all knew that the bridge was made of junk, but it was made out of _love _presents? Laharl growled lowly, and only Pleinair could hear.

"Wow... But still... you got _Laharl _in your bed! You rotten whore!" Etna screamed

"Take it easy Etna!" Laharl pleaded

"I'm not taking it easy! That whore stole the virginity that belonged to _me_!" Etna roared. Everyone gasped at the sudden announcement

"E-Etna-san, you wanted Laharl's innocence?" Flonne gasped

Getting slightly teary, Etna replied shakily, "Of course... It's the only reason I'm still a virgin myself... I was saving myself for _him_, but _he_ just had to go and lose his virginity, on the _very _same day I planned to consummate my passion for him!"

Laharl gaped at Etna, and she continued, though she lowered her voice and shot a glare at an intruding demon. The door was quickly shut and sealed.

"I love him. I still do... but that... that _whore _took him away from me! I would give him everything he wanted! _I _would comfort him! _I _was supposed to be the one to hold him in my arms, not you!" Etna screamed at Pleinair

_'I'm simply here to guard him from assassins. If you may want to know, I've been married for two-hundred years already.' _Pleinair lied smoothly, lifting up her left hand, presenting a fake (but real in terms of being made) wedding ring

Etna gaped at the scene. She had just revealed her darkest secret, and had also pleased Flonne by telling her that demons could love, _up front_. She sank down in despair.

"You know, even though I may be with someone, I have no qualms about sharing." Laharl said, but quickly asked Pleinair, _'Are you fine with sharing?'_, to which Pleinair gave the positive.

"The mistress agrees as well." Laharl said

"When do I meet this mistress?" Etna asked, calming down slowly

"Remember my invitation?" Laharl said, silencing Etna.

"Yes..." Etna replied, looking down.

"Then we shall enjoy dinner there. Remember, directly above this room." Laharl said

"O-ok..." Etna calmed down, sitting back down on the side of the throne.

"Next!" Laharl yelled

-Later-

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly. Laharl and his vassals all ate lunch together (by vassals, I meant Etna, Flonne, and Pleinair). After that, Laharl went around mowing down anyone spreading <em>rumors <em>of the truth, where Etna had loved Laharl, and Laharl had lost his virginity.

After that, the group toured the castle, striking down lazy workers. Finally, dinner had arrived. Only Flonne ate dinner, while the trio of Etna, Laharl, and Pleinair had eaten light snacks.

Heading to the roof, Laharl met with Etna at the door. Nodding at eachother, Laharl swept his hand over the door, and it opened instantly. The two stepped out to a pleasant 25 degrees, and began walking to the flattest part of the roofs.

There, clad in her usual dress, was Pleinair. She was waiting boredly with a picnic basket in her hands. Etna was shocked to see her standing there. She looked at Laharl and Pleinair, and saw the pleasant faces they wore.

"You said you were married!" Etna said as they reached Pleinair.

"I was lying..." Pleinair said like it was the most obvious thing ever.

"What!" Etna screamed, partly in shock that Pleinair actually spoke, and the fact that Laharl had lied with Pleinair to her, and she didn't notice

"Sorry for keeping this a secret Etna, but this is the only thing we can do. We don't want this to be revealed, especially when other overlords may try to take advantage of my feelings." Laharl explained

"I'd rather let them take Etna hostage, dear. She called me a whore too many times." Pleinair said to Laharl, tugging his arm.

"Hey! That's not what we should do... I care about her, if you know what's going on in the past..." Laharl complained

"I know what happened. You talk in your sleep." Pleinair laughed gently

"Oh... Well, still, I care about her for some reason. I couldn't live with the guilt of letting someone else kidnap and probably rape her..." Laharl said darkly

"Hey, take it easy you two. I think that's dinner in the basket, right?" Etna said, trying to calm down, drooling at the thought of food. She could smell some good things in there

"That was a serious conversation going on, but yeah, whatever. I guess we could eat now, as opposed to starving you while we talk..." Laharl said

"Good idea... Now, where's the cutlery?"

-End Chapter-0-

**So, how was it? I hope it was good, because I'm putting my heart into it. If you don't like the pairings, too bad. But anyways, it took me a while to think of this. I was like, **_**"Oh, I could do an Etna/Laharl/Flonne thing", **_**but when I looked this up, I saw a picture of Pleinair. I though, **_**,"Hey, I know her! Why does she have fanart, 'cause she seems to be too minor"**_**, then I looked her up. I almost instantly wanted to pair her with Laharl.**

**Therin lied the problem. I myself like harems, as noone was left out or unhappy, but noone had ever done such a crazy crack group like this. So, being me, I went for it. This is how it turned out. Now, this took about 1, maybe 1/2 of a day to write, but later on, I'll keep writing until people demand I release another chapter, ok? :D**

**Now, please R&R. I want to know people actually read this. PLEASE!**


	2. A NOTE

**A notice that this story is still alive:**

**I am TERRIBLY sorry I forgot to update... So, I plan on writing a LONG chapter (I might try to reach for 50,000 words in this one...) BUT I will return with a vengence. I will throw down any doubts. I am still alive. MUHAHAHA! Okay, seriously, I'm going to update in the timeframe of about 1 week. Please look forward to it, and if I don't update... Well, I'll toss a prinny right into the air above my head and let it land on me, okay? I have a very low health rating and almost nonexistant set of armor.**

**End notice.**

**Little omake (or sketch comedy, whatever)**

**Laharl: It's about time you brought attention back to **_**I **_**the great **_**LAHARL!**_

**Etna: Prince, I have to be honest... You're not wearing pants. All you did was recieve news of the story coming back after a hiatus, and you ran out of the can... And boy, I have to say, the "small feet" thing is kinda... wrong, if I say so myself...**

**Laharl: *blushes*... OF COURSE I'M LARGE! I AM THE OVERLORD**

**Pleinair (quietly): I have a gun, I have a target... all that's left is to shoot... Probably hard to miss too... *sigh***

**Flonne: What's that thing sticking between the prince's legs?**

**Me: It's off limits to everyone exxxcept Pleinair right now, sorry...**


	3. Rebirth Enter vampirism and Elaine!

**To my readers... I am TERRIBLY sorry I haven't updated in two months... I just... lost the will to go on for a while, okay? I'm back (with a slightly different writing style to boot), and I have decided to stick with altering the plot to my Overwriterly needs. So, please nitpick so I can make a few fourth-wall breaking moments. Please, I need to add some form of awesome "are we really us?" moments.**

**I'd also like to say, sorry I couldn't get as many words as I had wanted, suggested, and anticipated (50000). I had school for most of the time, where I can't write too much (especially on Tuesday and Thursday when I work at the cafeteria). At work, I can't write, even though it's one of those cushy desk jobs. I lost the USB with some of my older writing too, so that was a pretty big blunder. Hey, I still wrote SOMETHING though, right?**

**Without further ado... CHAPTER TWO BEGINS... **

**-0-**

"So really... Where's the cutlery?" Etna drooled at the sight of the food. Pleinair smirked at her drooling expression, and Laharl was about to when he felt a strong tug on his body.

He felt time slow down again, and knew that another trip was upon him... He leaned backwards, and Pleinair noticed. She hopped the tiniest bit, and she fell through the ground, as did Laharl when he hit it as well. He flew through the blue again, and he came to his senses with his arm linked around Etna's.

"Thank goodness..." She sighed, looking at the other demons. They were all chatting it up happily.

"Laharl! Etna!" Krichevskoy blared through the room. He had the goofiest grin on, and was wearing... Was that mid-boss' outfit!

"MID-BOSS!" Laharl screamed, jumping in the air and pulling out the sword he had. Everyone began to look at him though, so he put away the weapon

"Mid-boss? I'm hurt..." Krichevskoy feigned crying, which he did really well. The rest of the guests glared at Laharl

"Wait!" Laharl cried, "I didn't mean that! There was an idiot I fought before that didn't belong in those clothes, and I associated him with you because of the clothes!"

"I see..." Krichevskoy laughed. Everyone else sighed. "Anyways, let this grand feast begin!"

With a cheer, festivities began in the hall. Rows of servant demons loaded the table with food, and everyone invited took a seat at the same time. Laharl and Etna got the privilege of sitting beside the overlord and his wife, and the rest of the demons gawked in surprise. Laharl smirked in triumph. There were a few council assholes of the future in the crowd, so this was just perfect.

Etna, on the other hand, politely picked at the food. She took only what little she thought she deserved, while Laharl scorfed down the meats. Everyone was wondering who this freakish kid was, and the talisman was beginning to wear off. His hair looked like antenna again...

"What?" Laharl asked, looking up at the silence. Everyone else just laughed it off.

The rest of the feast went the same, Laharl making a scene, being so... eccentric, just like his father. Etna was quiet the entire time, intimidated by the angry looks she got from some other noble demons that had threatened her in the past. No doubt that they had heard of how she had a mysterious savior that had single-handedly killed their friends.

As the feast unwinded, with everyone, save Etna, looked bloated and nearly unrecognizable. Laharl's clothes barely held him anymore; that was how much food he had eaten. The servants that had put the food on the table took the empty dishes back to the kitchen as fast, if not faster, then they had brought them along, the table left empty. Demons began shuffling out of the hall, and Krichevskoy gave them a cheerful goodbye on the way out.

As they left, Laharl noticed one Demon walking towards Krichevskoy with something behind his back. He was a stout dragon, shorter than a regular one; just about Pleinair's height. He had an annoyed face, and Laharl noticed a splash of blue hair behind him. His eyes widened in recognition.

"Lord Krichevskoy..." The dragon started off, shoving a girl out in front of him; Pleinair, "I heard you were taking in brats..."

"What about it?" Krichevskoy asked, raising an eyebrow. Pleinair spoke in Laharl's mind a second later...

_'I was caught...' _She whined, and she sent a sad feeling over to Laharl as well

_'Caught doing __**what, **__exactly?' _Laharl raised an eyebrow physically. Both the dragon and Krichevskoy noticed their facial expressions change, almost in accordance to the other's expression. They watched in fascination as the two continued

_'I was caught stealing Usagi-chan...' _ Pleinair whined. Laharl figured out where she originally gotten Usagi now.

_'Really? I thought you were better than that, dear...' _Laharl smirked. He was beginning to get used to showing affection to his servant. Pleinair blushed

_'This time around, I had forgotten that the guy went to the washroom and was leaving... I came in just as he left...' _Pleinair sighed audibly, and that was when Krichevskoy decided to interrupt.

"Little girl," He started, looking seriously at Pleinair, "Are you a telepath?"

Pleinair and Laharl cringed. Krichevskoy whistled approvingly and nodded at the dragon. The dragon bowed and flew out of the room, leaving Laharl, Etna, Krichevskoy, and Etna all alone.

"I figured as much, based on, well, for starters, I _can _read your minds..." Krichevskoy smirked, "Well, my statement about Etna being your girlfriend was wrong, I guess..."

"What!" Etna burst out uncharacteristically, even for the younger version of herself. "He's _my _savior, not hers, why is _she _with him?"

Laharl and Pleinair gulped in terror. This was just how the original Etna they knew responded to the news of the two being in a more... _amorous _relationship for a master and servant. This time around, however, Etna was saved by Laharl. She was attached to him for that, and a little food wouldn't affect it either.

"Look, Etna," Krichevskoy put a hand on Etna's shoulder, "There's not much you need to worry about... Remember, I _did _read our friend's mind... although he's protecting some things from me, like his background, his parents, why he's here... all he _isn't _protecting is his idle thoughts."

"Hey! Don't go peeking into my mind!" Laharl fumed, and Krichevskoy laughed.

"I like how you keep thinking back to Etna-chan here too... Where did you get those neko-items from?" Krichevskoy's grin widened. Laharl paled, and he could feel another force, a stronger one (or one he let in subconsciously), entered his mind and probed around. It was unsettling for Laharl.

_'Do tell, where __**DID **__you get those neko-items from?' _Pleinair projected her thoughts, moving her lips in sync with them.

"Hey! I didn't mean to, it's just that some perverse old zombie encouraged me into it! I had no idea that she would look _that _good in a neko-uniform, it's just-" Laharl was cut off by Etna sending him an evil. She mouthed "He showed me", pointing at Krichevskoy. Krichevskoy sent a mental image of Laharl wearing a maid's uniform to him, and he said, _'Courtesy of Etna'_. Laharl blushed again

"Come on!" He whined, looking around for some way to escape the situation. He couldn't find any way out though, and even Pleinair had the beginnings of a glare. He felt powerless in this situation, something he hated.

"Dear," Pleinair started, receiving a glare from Etna, "Why don't you just explain the situation?" She asked, slinking over beside Laharl, looping her arm around his. He blushed, again, as she snuggled up so that her entire body was meshed against his right side. Etna hissed as she kissed Laharl on the cheek

"I think that would be a good idea, _Laharl, _I could use some info on this situation..." Krichevskoy nodded in compliance. Etna grunted and walked over to a chair, plopping herself into it.

"Fine..." Laharl took a breath.

"Well... To start, me and my friend-"

"Lover..." Pleinair corrected, and they could hear Etna gagging

"Right, _lover, _here are both from the future..." Laharl looked up from looking at Krichevskoy's feet to see that he was following along, "And basically, I am your son... This girl was... I don't know _what _you hired her for in the future-"

"I was bored and starved, so he took me in..." Pleinair added

"Right... Anyways, in the future, you were killed choking on your favorite snack-"

"He died sealing Baal..." Pleinair corrected. Laharl sighed in annoyance

"_Right_, thanks for telling him he had to go through the pain of sealing an entire flipping demon overlord, the strongest to ever live..." Laharl growled, but calmed down as Pleinair gave him a full-out embrace. "Anyways, after that, I pretty much hated your guts, but now we're here. I'm the new overlord too."

"It's just that simple? I thought you'd bring some terrifying news or like... I don't know, the Highest might have put a cliffhanger there or something..." Krichevskoy seemed surprised

"I don't know, you just wanted to know what was going on, we told you what was going on..." Laharl muttered. His head turned quickly as Pleinair wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him out of the blue. Krichevskoy raised an eyebrow in confusion, and Etna practically howled in rage. Pleinair must have used telepathy to talk to her about the kiss...

"That was... unexpected..." Laharl muttered in surprise. Pleinair actually _smiled _in victory and kissed him again.

"What do you mean? It would have been a lot more surprising if we upped and started having _sex _like yesterday, just on the floor this time..." Pleinair grinned. Laharl was beginning to question if this was the adorable, petite, quiet girl he had fallen for in the first place.

"You two have done that already?" Krichevskoy was surprised.

"It was more to distract someone that was spying on our conversation, but it kind of developed into... yeah, you know..." Laharl looked away sheepishly.

"Did you use protection?" Krichevskoy asked. Laharl shook his head "no", "Are you sure she's not pregnant?"

Laharl looked distressed. Not because he despised the idea of having a kid, but because he thought Pleinair might not, or might not have been ready to bear one.

"It's alright..." Pleinair said, surprisingly, "If the person I love made me pregnant, it's fine..." She blushed and looked away shyly. Etna was beginning to shake out of anger

"And what happens if I really _did _get you pregnant, Pleinair?" Laharl asked in concern. There was no way that she would keep her composure if she actually got pregnant.

"I'd be happy... And then I would make sure that you're going to support me the whole time and after the child was born, or else I _will_ hunt you down..." Pleinair had a dark look, "But I'm sure that you're not going to abandon me..."

"Of course not! I'll support the weak anyways!" Laharl's antenna sprung up fully again.

"You think I'm weak?" Pleinair sounded slightly hurt. She tore herself away from Laharl and sobbed.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that, I meant that the baby'll be weak when it's born!" Laharl made a quick save. Pleinair had an evil glint in her eye.

"Really? So you're sure we're going to have a kid?" Pleinair sounded hungry. Even Etna seemed to calm down. Krichevskoy, however, seemed to tense though. A rumbling could be felt a second later.

Just as soon as it came, the rumbling stopped. Then, suddenly, the cieling of the room came crashing down, and Etna lost consiousness. Outside stood a massive demon that was glowing blue, which looked like the cross of a dragon and a kraken. It had a giant leg and two smaller ones under a Kraken's bell, with multiple tentacles coming out from the bottom of the bell. It had a bulky, long tentacle coming from the very tip had a long flower-shaped bell as well, and a blue aura was flowing into it.

"What is that thing?" Laharl asked Krichevskoy

"I believe it's a mana-eating demon... It's an extremely weak one, but it still can level a city in one blow... I think your time travelling spell is the thing that attracted them..." Krichevskoy sounded grim, getting out a large scimitar. It pulsed with powerful, black energy.

Laharl followed suit and looked around the ground for a certain spot. When he found the spot, he pulled a brick off of the floor and pulled out a black and red gem. He took out the sword he had and jammed the gem into the hilt, and the sword pulsed black and red, with an occasional splash of orange. He was prepared to fight.

Pleinair turned to face him a second later, looking like she was having a hard time standing up. She had a pained look, and was clutching her chest in agony.

"Pleinair!" Laharl ran over to her, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know..." She groaned, dropping to her knees and rolling over. She was surrounded by a black aura before disappearing altogether. She reappeared a second later, standing, much to everyone's surprise. She was dressed in a black and red version of her clothes, and her bow had turned black with red streaks in the center. She had two guns, and her eyes burned with unnatural fire.

"What's going on?" Laharl was extremely concerned now. Pleinair just shuffled to him after that, and she took hold of him. She licked her lips before shooting forward and clamping her teeth down on his shoulder, drawing blood. Laharl grunted, but he could feel unnatural power coming from Pleinair a second later. She pulled away suddenly.

"Thank you for the meal..." She bowed her head before turning to the mana demon. It let out a resounding roar before sending a wave of tentacles her way, all of them barbed, and seemingly dripping with poison. Pleinair shrugged and brought a gun to bear in front of her. She chanted in runic before firing, a blast of blue energy shooting from her gun, obliterating the tentacles. She smirked, and, to Laharl's terror, sprouted dark wings from her back, feathery like an angel's.

"What's going on here? What happened to you Pleinair?" Laharl was terrified about the aura in the air. Pleinair turned to look at him darkly. She had a maniacal smile on her face.

"Nothing really... But, do you know what a vampiric angel is?" Pleinair took another shot at the demon, and surprisingly, it vanished a second later.

"I knew that this was going to happen..." Krichevskoy groaned, "I _knew _there was a weird aura to that girl..."

"What about it?" Laharl demanded.

"Well..." Krichevskoy bit his lip, "A vampiric angel, put simply, are the highest form of life in our known universe... They're the divine mix of good, evil, and humanity..."

"Are you telling me she's a celestian, a netherworldian, and a _human _all in one?" Laharl's jaw dropped at the idea. There was no way that Pleinair could partially be celestian, was there?

"It's a real thing, Laharl. There's an entire faction of them hiding somewhere, that much I know... I didn't know I'd ever see one in my lifetime though... " Krichevskoy backed up in terror though, "I think that it's best if you leave quickly... They aren't known to be so kind..."

"What are you talking about?" Laharl looked back at Pleinair. "She's not going to attack me or anything..."

"I definitely wouldn't attack him... He's a little crazy, but I definitely wouldn't attack him _just _because of my nature." Pleinair spoke in a calm, dreamy voice. She was looking at Laharl calmly.

"See?" Laharl went from nervous to cocky, "She's _all _mine..."

"True..." Pleinair walked over to Laharl and snuggled up into his chest. Krichevskoy was snickering to himself at the sight of an overlord that clearly was too cocky for his own good being affectionate.

"Maybe it'd be best if you two went back to your own time, however..." Krichevskoy became serious, "I'm guessing that the castle in the future would be stronger against these mana demon attacks..."

"I agree. We shouldn't stay too long in this time period unless we absolutely have to." Pleinair nodded in agreement.

"Why would we need to really go back to our own time when we know that Pleinair can just defend herself here?" Laharl asked. He could feel an ominous aura, and his antenna flattened against his head.

"Don't you get it Laharl?" Pleinair looked him in the eyes, "The faction of the vampiric angels was most active around this time... If they know that I'm here, they'd try their best to get me back..."

"They're that concerned about their own members?" Laharl had a surprised face, but Pleinair nodded anyways. "Why didn't you tell us about this earlier?"

"I was worried you would cast me away if you knew I was partially celestian..." Pleinair had a sad voice, a cloud of white smoke engulfing her. She was back to her normal self.

"I probably would have, I guess... But circumstances are different now, so I definitely wouldn't want to..." Laharl gave her a comforting hug. He was getting uncomfortable knowing that he was becoming so... alien to himself.

"Thank you..." Pleinair gave Laharl a quick kiss, "I'll make sure to hold you to that..."

Laharl nodded, and Krichevskoy gave them a sad wave. He didn't know that time essentially paused when the spell was used though, so to him, it would like the two just decided against leaving. Time slowed down anyways, and Laharl and Pleinair gave a quick hop and plunged through the ground, surfacing a moment later in front of Pleinair's room. Some shuffling could be heard in the hall, and Pleinair skittered into her room. A second later, Etna rounded the corner, or at least, Laharl _felt _she rounded the corner.

Just then, Pleinair's arm shot out of the door, puling Laharl in. She slammed the door behind him. She had already changed into the white tank top and the white panties she had worn the day before. She had a bit of red lace in the panties this time around. Must've had to have worn a new pair...

_'I think it'd be best for us not to have sex this time around...' _She spoke in Laharl's mind. She kissed him anyways, and their tongues danced furiously in the other's mouth. Laharl pushed her to the wall and continued the kiss, but the two broke off with sad faces.

Pleinair then shoved something into Laharl's hand; a bar of chocolate. She smiled at him before seeing him out of her room. She pulled him in for one quick kiss before closing the door sadly. Etna blinked in surprise as Pleinair pulled Laharl into the kiss. She didn't know that Laharl actually had anyone that _liked _him enough for them to do that. She began to feel a weird twinge (half-aroused, half-jealous.)

_'Who the hell would kiss Laharl?' _Etna thought to herself furiously, _'Noone would be stupid... enough... to...'_

Suddenly, Etna felt a twinge of sadness. She looked down in annoyance, but cried right after. She didn't know that she would respond like this...

"Dood!" A prinny called from behind her, "Flonne needs you for something, dood!" He was waving his arms around furiously.

"Got it, got it!" Etna growled, punting the prinny. He screamed in pain before hitting a wall and exploding. Somewhere, a prinny shouted, "You were off from the bulls eye by three centimeters, dood!" Etna growled in annoyance.

As she left, Laharl saw a group of demonesses patrolling the hall. His old man had certainly preferred females patrolling the castle, something about motherly instincts concerning Laharl. They were a female warrior, a thief, and a magic knight. They all gave Laharl a curious look.

"Prince, why are you blushing?" The female warrior asked, her green hair getting in front of her eyes. She was bugged by it, but as she brushed away the hair, Laharl couldn't help but notice a sort of beauty to her...

"There's no reason you need to ask why the mighty Laharl is blushing!" Laharl spat.

"No need to put on the cute act either..." The female warrior sighed before walking past Laharl. The thief and magic knight were about to follow when Laharl reached out and stopped the female warrior. She gave him a curious look.

"Wait..." Laharl sounded shy. Pleinair was watching in glee. She knew that drinking a bit of love potion and leaving most of it on her lips would make for an interesting scene. Hey, if the girl was bored, she didn't _stay _bored at all.

"What..." The female warrior blushed, as Laharl had taken her hand, "Do you need, prince?"

"I was wondering..." Laharl could feel something set in within his gut. It was familiar. "If you liked chocolate or not..."

The female warrior blushed, while the thief and the magic knight gawked in surprise. There was no way that the overlord that they talked behind the back of would be crushing on a regular grunt.

"O-o-of course I do..." The female warrior blushed as Laharl took out the chocolates he had, looking away sheepishly. Even Pleinair was surprised (mostly because she didn't know how to make potions that well). The female warrior stared at Laharl, and he urged her to take it. She followed suite.

"So..." Laharl blushed slightly again, "You already know who I am... What's your name?"

The female warrior was practically crying out of happiness. Not entirely because she kind of harbored a crush for the idiot prince, but also because she had finally won a bet against a horde of succubae.

"E-Elaine... My name is Elaine, my prince..." The female warrior bowed her head, blushing like mad. She was beginning to feel that some succubae had drugged her when she felt a bug bite earlier on...

"It's nice to meet you..." Laharl swooned, tipping forward a bit. The thief and magic knight were fuming. The thief because she had a crush on Laharl (she was his age, a few seconds younger), and the magic knight... well, let's just say she had also had a crush on Laharl, to some limited success, when he was a bubbly kid.

"Nice to become aquainted, prince..." The female warrior caught Laharl as he got tipsy. He glared at her. She cowered a bit. Boy, succubae drugs worked _fast_.

"Don't call me prince, please... Just call me by my given name." Laharl demanded, "That goes for you two others as well." He pointed at the thief and magic knight.

"Alright... pr-Laharl..." The female warrior caught herself before Laharl could notice.

"Good job." Laharl slurred, giving the female warrior a pat on the back. She was beginning to feel drowsy too.

"Thanks Laharl..." The female warrior carefully said that, being so unaccustomed to it... "My name is Elaine, for future reference..."

"Well then..." Laharl gave her an awkward hug and rested his head on her shoulder. Even though he was short, his scarf gave him a slight boost. It helped that Elaine was only a head taller than him as well.

"That looks both embarrassing and endearing at the same time..." The magic knight commented. She began to walk away as the thief nodded and followed her. Elaine was blushing like mad though, because Laharl was snuggled against her now.

It was then that a succubus decided to intervene, loading another shot of potion into a small catapult. She was friends with Elaine, although that was her one-sided opinion. She and another succubus were both aiming at Elaine and Laharl respectively. They nodded at eachother and fired.

To their horror, Elaine and Laharl broke away a second later, and Laharl was hit in the chest with both of the darts. Laharl face flushed (recommended dose of love potion on bottle, one drop, the darts had one bottle's worth of concentrated potion, unsafe dosage)

Pleinair saw all of it happen from her room. She saw the succubae take the shots, and knew _exactly _what they were doing. She was expecting the same result as they were, but she was surprised too when the shots only hit Laharl. She gave a shocked yelp when Laharl let out a heaving amount of lust into the air. She could only imagine what Elaine was going through when Laharl let out the emotional outburst.

Pleinair was right too, because Elaine collapsed, taking heaving breaths. She turned red and began panting in lustfully. Laharl's outburst ended a second later though, but there was something unnatural about him now... His eyes weren't burning with anger or rage anymore. There was a mysterious... calm to it.

"Elaine," Laharl spoke groggily, like he had just woken up, reaching out to Elaine, "Do you need a hand?"

Pleinair and Elaine both were surprised at his voice, which was deeper and much more thoughtful. There was no way that this could actually be the egotistical _Laharl _that everyone knew, but a much, much more mature version of him...

Elaine took the hand anyways, which she found was much warmer than she thought. His expression was one of a gentleman. Even the succubae were surprised at his response to the darts.

"Come now, Elaine... You look rather famished..." Laharl spoke in a husky tone. Elaine looked away and blushed. Laharl gave her a charming smile and a confident expression.

"I..." Elaine paused to take a breath, "I _am _kind of hungry... I haven't eaten in ages, the food at the barracks is like crap..."

"Really now?" Laharl's smile turned into a frown. "Is it so bad that you won't eat at all?"

"Yeah, it is..." Elaine frowned. The last meal she had from the barracks was a plate of roasted netherraol, an edible plant in the netherworld. The only problem was that to make it edible enough to _not _give you diarrhea, it had to be eaten and _expelled _by a neridian eater, another kind of plant... The procedure to remove the feces from the netherraol was expensive too, so all the netherraol in the barracks was still... dirty.

"I'll have to change that then..." Laharl hissed at the thought of bad food.

"Really?" Elaine perked up. There was no way that Laharl would go through with this in her opinion.

"Of course I would. No need to make the lives of my precious soldiers any harder by giving them crappy food..." Laharl smiled. He was still holding Elaine's hand.

Elaine was beginning to feel like literally _worshipping _Laharl. He was a lot different than what she was told he was like, completely opposite to it, in fact. He was charming, was kind of cute, and was actually smart enough to know what being malnourished did to soldiers.

"Now then, let's be off..." Laharl pulled Elaine closer to himself, wrapping his hand around her waist. Elaine could feel the heat coming off of his body, being that the only thing she wore on her torso was the belt-bra (Could somebody correct me if I was wrong about what the thing was called?)

"Ah..." Elaine moaned as Laharl's arm moved down her sides. Laharl smirked, and a second later, he had used his scarf to teleport himself and Elaine to the barracks. Pleinair managed to grab a bit of his scarf before he disappeared.

When they reappeared, they were in a large, shoddy room. There were bunks lining the walls. There wasn't any co-ed bunking, mostly because any males Laharl had turned on him or attempted to rape the females in the barracks, along with a war brewing that other Overlords had been preparing for, taking all the males with them.

Anyways, the room was dank and smelly. There were hosts of garbage in a room nearby, no adequate bins to throw it into. There was a toilet on the wall, just lone, with no water in it, a lot of smells that made Laharl crinkle his nose coming from it. The bunks themselves were falling apart too.

The soldiers in the room all gave Laharl a weird look. Some of them were changing, and were about to scream when Laharl used his scarf to block out the sight of their bodies. Elaine gave the other girls that could seem them an awkward wave, being that while they teleported, Laharl had begun carrying her bridal style.

Pleinair emerged from behind Laharl and Elaine, waving at everyone. She threw her arms around Laharl's shoulders, clinging on to him and using him to carry herself. Laharl gave a slight shudder of surprise, but let it slide, knowing that only Pleinair would have the courage to hug him... or Etna, to tease him.

"W-w-w-what brings you to the barracks, my prince?" One girl asked. She had stepped out from the curtain dressed in a thief's set of clothing (which was also considered casual clothes in the barracks...)

"I'm here to check on the status of the barracks." Laharl gave her a reassuring smile, and all the soldiers looked on in surprise. His voice mostly threw them off.

"Really? You didn't give jack-shit about us until now!" A fiery red-head roared at him. Laharl set Elaine down so she was standing, teleporting to stand in front of the girl who had yelled at him.

"I've had quite the change of heart, my friend... I have begun to _care_..." Laharl gave her a slight smile. The girl settled down a bit

"Damn... Who slipped him _whatever _to make him so kind? I need to kiss that girl..." A more... amorous soldier grinned.

"I agree... He's never seemed this nice in his _life!_" A maid-turned-ninja serving Laharl since he was born piped in. Laharl ignored her and teleported next to Elaine and Pleinair again.

"I've realized the error of my ways, and I'm completely sorry that I have treated you so wrongly in the past..." Laharl bowed lowly (the lower you go in a bow, the less of your rank or the more sorrowful you are... I believe) As he said that, one soldier stepped out, a female warrior, and undid her belt bra.

"I never, ever thought that you would care. I've wanted something better for this barracks too..." She sounded so happy that she was about to cry, "Take me now..."

"I can't..." Laharl apologized, pulling the soldier's bra back up and clipping it back up. The female warrior gave him a confused look but backed off anyways sadly.

"I understand..." She said, glaring at Elaine, "You're taken..."

"It's not that," Laharl teleported to her and hugged her from behind, "It's just that I can't be taking advantage of other's gratitude..."

"Jeez..." Elaine sighed, dragging Laharl away from the soldier, "I get jealous now, thanks for being kind to me..."

"Sorry..." Laharl laughed a bit. "I didn't know I could charm a woman so well..."

"I wasn't charmed!" Elaine argued. Seems that her potion was beginning to wear off.

"My bad..." Laharl swooned, taking her by the chin. She blushed, and Laharl gave her a gentle kiss to the cheek.

"S-stop that... it's in front of all my comrades..." Elaine stuttered, and the rest of the girls giggled. Laharl smirked

"Oh, I'm so _sorry, _I didn't know you were against PDA..." Laharl teased. The potion was beginning to wear off though (Dood, that stuff wears off fast, right?)

"I'm not supposed to be receiving kisses from our boss in front of all the other workers! I thought you just came here to see how shitty it is to live here!" Elaine changed the subject

"I guess you're right, as the lady always is..." Laharl gave a confident sigh. "I must be leaving then..."

With a wave, Laharl disappeared into his scarf. The girls in the barracks all let out a long, heaving sigh.

"I don't know why we even need to pretend we're all that fierce..." Elaine sighed, "I'd rather be more polite. I don't want to be a stereotypical girl, but this tough thing can really be annoying at times…"

"Well, some of us aren't tsundere… Quite like you, Elaine…" A succubus careened, while Elaine just blushed.

"I guess…" Was all Elaine could mutter. A second later, Laharl reappeared in a flamboyant flash.

"Ladies," He started, "Pack your bags. You're moving into the castle!"

The women all stopped chattering. They looked at Laharl like he had suddenly turned into a celestian.

"You're not serious, right?" Elaine's jaw dropped, "We would _never _be allowed to stay in the castle!"

"Why wouldn't you? Everyone is worth the same, although women should always be treated like they're worth _more_. That's my opinion, at least…" Laharl smiled. Some girls were already packing, throwing what little clothes they had into shoddy bags that they had bought.

"Boy… This is quite the change, prince…" Elaine's potion completely wore off, and she addressed Laharl properly. He glared at her.

"I told you to call me by my given name, Elaine…" He growled lowly. Elaine glared at him.

"I'm sorry, but I think that sticking to formalities is for the best." She replied in defiance. Pleinair took a small pin and vial from her pocket as she said that, dipping the pin into the vial. She took the pin and jabbed it into Elaine's skin, and she yelped before calming down.

"Really?" Laharl frowned, "I'm hurt that you can't value friendship as much as you value the rules of the military…"

"No, wait! That came out wrong! I don't want people to think that we're getting too close and taking advantage of the situation!" Elaine snapped back to her kinder side… well, the shyer side, at the very least.

"Really?" Laharl smirked, "I thought the man was supposed to be the one pampering the woman, not the other way around… I can take a fight to defend friends."

"I guess… hehe…" Elaine scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Of course. I take care of my friends…" Laharl turned from looking at Elaine to looking at everyone in the barracks, "Now please, hurry. We need to get you to the castle before the bulldozers get here... We're converting this place into a high-class building while you're at the castle."

"You're bulldozing the entire barracks just so that we can get a better place to live?" The women all gawked at Laharl like he had suddenly admitted that he was a succubus

"Come on, don't be in such disbelief. A happy fighter is a healthy fighter… also, much stronger and more moral are side benefits…." Laharl smiled. The women all nodded, hopping from their bunks and forming ranks at the door.

With a nod, Laharl opened the doors to the barracks for the women and led them out into the fields surrounding the area. The castle was a small figure in the distance, sitting on the horizon, just below a lazy sun. The women all were chatting happily behind Laharl, while Pleinair clung to Laharl's arm possessively.

As they walked, Laharl began to feel that the potion wearing off. He was feeling a little restless now, and was beginning to feel twitchy. Pleinair took the same pin she used on Elaine again and dipped it in the vial. She jabbed him in the arm, and he settled down. He looked in curiosity, but he just saw Pleinair gnawing on his arm. He sighed a bit, and just smiled again.

Just then, a loud crashing sound was heard from behind the group. Everyone turned to see that the barracks was gone, and a group of manticores were tearing down the building. A couple of golems came down from the clouds with a sonic boom, leveling what was left of the scrap. The women all laughed at the sight of a golem rubbing a sore behind.

"That was unexpected…." Laharl blinked in confusion. He didn't remember getting the golems to help out. Ah, whatever. They were helping out anyways.

"It wasn't too surprising… A golem can do a lot of damage to things, if you didn't just see them leveling the old building…" Pleinair whispered into his ear. The feeling of her breath made Laharl shiver in delight.

"I guess you're right about that…" Laharl laughed. Pleinair smiled, but the women behind them were watching them like hawks now.

"Of course… I'm just guessing, but they're pretty heavy anyways…" Pleinair sighed. She seemed bored at the time

"You could say that again… Thank goodness a golem dunk doesn't include them falling on you as well…" Laharl seemed relieved at the fact that he didn't get crushed those times that golems had golem dunked him.

"They're doing that these days… It seems painful…" Pleinair used her hands to simulate a "rock", the golem, landing on a person, squishing it flat.

"Why are you killing my hopes here?" Laharl cried a bit. Some angry whispers began spreading through the crowd of women, Elaine the one that started it.

"I'm not trying to kill your hopes, you're just hoping for things that have already been crushed…" Pleinair gave a slight laugh. Elaine balled her palm into a fist in frustration.

"It still hurts knowing that those massive things are going to squish me one day…" Laharl sighed in sadness. Pleinair was grinning inwardly, however.

"Don't worry…" She cooed into his hear, pressing herself against him, "If anyone was to try and kill you," she looked at Elaine with a sharp look, "or steal you away from me, I'll deal with them right away. You're _mine_, and I don't really like sharing things with other girls…"

"Really?" Laharl perked up, "You'd actually do that for me, the bastard that made your life harder?"

"Of course I would. That's why I hold a gun up for you in battle, Laharl…" She moved closer to him, her breath beginning to wash over his ear, casting a warm feeling on the side of Laharl's head.

"I'm glad…" Laharl sighed. The women behind them had stopped quite a while back, conspiring to get rid of Pleinair. They couldn't help but feel greedy regarding those that are kind to them.

"Hey," Pleinair turned to stand in front of Laharl, pressing their chests together, "Will you kiss me?"

"Huh?" Laharl was surprised, caught off guard by such a sudden question

"I'm asking you exactly what I said…" Pleinair wrapped her arms around him, "Will you kiss me?"

Laharl turned to look at a group of angry women, looking at Pleinair with disdain. He gave them a reassuring wave, smiling at them. They visibly calmed down.

"I can't do that in front of them… They seem to really adore me, I can't just randomly kiss you…" Laharl apologized.

"I see…" Pleinair looked at Laharl with steely eyes, "If you're not going to kiss me randomly…"

She brought their lips together for a long kiss. A scream of disgust came from behind them, and Pleinair could see the disgusted looks on their faces. She ran her tongue along Laharl's bottom lip. He opened his mouth reflexively, and their tongues danced with each other's. She tugged on his scarf when Laharl pulled away.

"I think that you're being a little forward in front of all these girls…" Laharl said sheepishly. More because he didn't want to get killed before he had an official mistress.

"Oh come on…" Pleinair frowned, "I'm certainly going to be your first mistress, aren't I, Laharl?" She gave him puppy eyes.

"W-w-well… I mean.." Laharl stuttered, turning red. Pleinair smirked devilishly and leaned into him again.

"So we're going to be married, right?" Pleinair hugged Laharl, making sure to rub her chest against his. She wasn't too well endowed, but she still gave Laharl some form of arousal.

"W-w-well… Come on, don't make me nervous..." Laharl sighed. The girls watching them all hissed at Laharl, getting ready to pounce on him at a moment's notice.

"You know you want to…" Pleinair leaned against Laharl some more so that she could put her mouth by his ear, "You already praised me about being good in the bed, didn't you?"

"W-w-what are you talking about?" Laharl stuttered, killing intent making the air denser than it was before. Laharl could barely stand up straight anymore.

"You know what I mean…" Pleinair broke away from Laharl, "You were the one that took the last piece of clothing off, weren't you?"

With that, the women all practically roared at Laharl. Doing the only thing that he thought would be logical, Laharl thought stupid thoughts, mind wiping thoughts to follow. He let out the thoughts in an emotional outburst, wiping the memories of the women up until the point they were on the field. Pleinair took the moment to smooch with Laharl while the girls were disoriented.

'_You really need to let me into your pants sometime…' _Pleinair cooed mentally, _'I can't help but get horny after taking a love potion…'_

'_Wouldn't a love potion have worn off by now?' _Laharl let out an exasperated sigh

'_Don't ask me, I don't know why it's still working…' _Pleinair shrugged. She honestly couldn't tell.

After, Laharl just sighed. The women were beginning to come to their senses again, one by one, so the two decided to break off the show of affection. Pleinair still had a lustful look on her face though.

"Can't wait to get to the castle…" Elaine ran up to Laharl and clung to his arm, "It's going to be _much _better than our last place…"

"Yeah, it's much better than living in a dump…" Laharl chuckled

"Of course! It's a castle for crying out loud!" Elaine was grinning.

"Castles are always nice places to live in…" Pleinair mumbled, moving closer to Laharl. Elaine and the other women didn't notice

"I can't wait to have a warm shower!" Elaine swooned, clinging to Laharl's arm. Pleinair just brushed it off, feeling the effects of the potion wear off. She pricked herself with the needle she had. She felt some jealousy of Elaine a second later.

"Would you like someone to wash your back?" Laharl teased. Elaine sent back a dark face

"Of course I would…" She replied, slinking up into Laharl. She nuzzled his neck.

"W-wait a minute!" Laharl was terrified all of a sudden. Jokes didn't usually end well for him, as he came to notice.

"Is the great prince backing down from a challenge?" Elaine purred. Laharl's antenna stood on end.

"_**OF COURSE NOT!" **_Laharl bellowed, and a storm sent down sheaves of lightning in the background, "I might need to do a rain check though… I have quite a busy schedule…"

"Just pick a time, _today_, and we can have a pleasant bath, ne?" Elaine grinned like a cat. Laharl's eyes burned with the competitive flame they had whenever he was off of the love potion.

"I'll do it right after dinner!" Laharl stood proud. Pleinair gave Elaine a competitive look, and Elaine sent back a triumphant one.

"Good… I can't wait…" Elaine grinned. Laharl suddenly realized what he had gotten himself into, and was about to back out when his pride got the better of him. He growled lowly and resigned himself to the fate he had made himself.

Once the group got to the castle, all the women had scrambled to their new rooms, throwing their belongings onto their beds. Elaine had dragged Laharl along to help her unpack, seeing that she had brought a quarter ton of clothes with her… mostly grindstones for her sword, at least…

"Thanks so much for helping out, Laharl… I really didn't know you had such a soft side to you…" Elaine slinked over to Laharl, leaning onto his chest, "Now scurry along… I look forward to our bath too…"

"Fine, fine…" Laharl's love potion was truly beginning to wear off. The same two succubae that had shot him earlier were already on the case, loading the love potions into darts smaller than pins… talk about super-concentrated…

Taking a quick breath, the succubae let the pins lose at Laharl. Pleinair set her own pin lose from her gun, all three nailing Laharl in the back. His eyes cooled down later, and he went into his relaxed cool side. He shivered a bit, than continued walking in a much more dignified pace, taking a seat on the throne a second later.

Hours later, at the feast to welcome the soldiers into the castle, Laharl looked over to Elaine, who was giving him a devilish smirk. She mouthed the word "bath" while he watched her. A shiver went through Laharl's body as she said that.

As dinner dragged on, Laharl began to feel an ominous aura coming from behind him. He turned to see Pleinair giving him a slight glare. She was holding Usagi, and behind her, Elaine was grinning at herself.

'_I didn't remember saying it was fine for you to bathe with Elaine after supper today…' _Pleinair hissed at him. For the first time, Laharl was actually ready to just bolt instead of standing up to fight

'_I was being a little ahead of my head, I'm sorry…' _Laharl was sweating bullets. Pleinair's glare softened.

'_You still agreed to bathe with her…' _Pleinair's voice echoed in Laharl's head

'_I'll pay you back somehow!' _Laharl was beginning to bargain with Pleinair

'_Really?' _Pleinair's voice was slow and calculating, like she was summing up any ideas she had. Elaine gave Laharl a curious look.

'_I'll bathe with you at some point, seriously! I'm not used to things like this though!'_ Laharl was beginning to let out a feeling of panic into the air. The room grew tense, but Laharl eased up when he saw nervous gazes looking around the room.

'_Are you sure you'd be able to? I would hate for you to not show up…' _Pleinair stepped closer to Laharl, putting a hand on his shoulder to keep him from running.

'_How does tomorrow sound?' _Laharl was looking around, noticing some weird looks he was getting.

'_First thing after breakfast, at the very least… That's when Etna isn't hogging it to use it herself…' _Pleinair suddenly vanished, and Elaine let out a startled yelp.

'_What was that?' _Elaine thought. She didn't know Laharl was looking through her thoughts as she thought that.

'_Pleinair has a pretty standard teleportation talisman on hand…' _Laharl spoke to her telepathically. Elaine gave another startled yelp.

'_Since when were __**you **__a telepath?' _Elaine thought. She couldn't send anything to Laharl, so he had to keep reading her thoughts to know what she was saying.

'_What are you talking about? All overlords can use telepathy, if you didn't know!' _Laharl roared. He had thought that Elaine was mocking him… Go figure, the guy was shorter than her, after all. It could be noted that Elaine's potion had worn off as well.

'_Chill out, man! I didn't know that overlords were able to probe thoughts and speak to people mentally!' _Elaine replied with equal fire. Laharl and Elaine had a glaring contest for a grand total of five seconds before bursting out laughing… well, mentally laughing, at least, smirking in reality.

'_At the very least, you know __**now**__ though…' _Laharl was still smirking a bit

'_I guess…' _Elaine sighed mentally, _'Anyways, you better remember our little __**appointment**__ after dinner today...got it? Since if you don't show up, I __**will **__skin you alive…'_

'_Don't worry,'_ Laharl gave out a nervous laugh, _'I won't forget… If my life depends on it especially'_

'_Good!'_ Elaine gave a low whistle in reality and began walking away. A few seconds later, in the crowded hall, she was gone like the wind, out of Laharl's sight. She disappeared into a group of similar looking soldiers, go figure…

A couple of succubae had barged in a second later and begun shooting pins dipped in love potions at one point, but it wasn't something that soldiers couldn't handle. Hell, the succubae were crying by the time the soldiers were done with them, having pins dipped in _some _kind of potion sticking out of their skin. One succubus was actually _melting _where the pins went into her flesh too.

Aside from the succubae "attack", nothing really happened. Laharl was being swooned over, although his potion was wearing off, and he was becoming slightly irritated by the women fawning over him. He gave out a loud sigh and left, leaving the servant demons to clean up the mess. Elaine was gone by the time Laharl could even sigh, heading to his washroom.

Elaine dropped what she was wearing quickly, leaving it on the stand beside the tub. Laharl walked into his room and was hit by a strong feminine scent. He knew it wasn't Pleinair's, which was almost _too _sweet; this one had a more… fierce ring to it. It had a sharp overtone of cinnamon if it had to be described.

Taking out his sword, Laharl suddenly remembered that Elaine probably would have been waiting for him. He could smell the scent get stronger as he approached the bath. The smell was almost overpowering him as he saw the clothes lying beside the tub, but there was no water in the tub, and certainly nobody sitting in the tub.

Just as Laharl noticed a change in the balance of the scent in the air, he was tackled from behind, gently. He felt a pair of soft items press against his back, and smooth skin enveloping him. It was Elaine, and her scent was much, much more powerful than Pleinair's now that she was standing behind Laharl… Naked to boot.

"Why hello there, petit prince…." Elaine chimed, and Laharl growled. He sighed though, because he couldn't stay angry. He looked back and saw that Elaine had already disappeared, filling the tub with water. When Laharl looked to see that the tub was filling, he found that Elaine was behind him again, sliding off his scarf and unbuckling the rest of his clothes.

"You sure act quickly…" Laharl replied to her, either sighing or groaning after. He was tired for some reason, even in this situation. He was completely nude a second later, and he could completely feel Elaine against his body.

"Of course… I always wanted to take a nice bath with someone…" Elaine pulled Laharl along and plopped them both into the bath. She hugged Laharl to her chest and snuggled with him. Laharl blushed a bit; keeping modest… you know what I mean by that. If he hadn't been on the potion (the really high dosage I mean), Elaine probably would have been under him already, and they would be doing the dirty dance

'I could tell you were eager to be in the same bathtub as the prince…" Laharl referred to himself in third person. Elaine just giggled and brought them closer. She flipped Laharl over so they were face to face, and they both blushed.

"I really am…" Elaine blushed and brought Laharl's face to her own. They could feel their breaths on their faces, both of them blushing like mad.

"You must be pretty easy if you can fall for someone this quickly…" Laharl grinned

"I just need some release… I really need release…" Elaine wrapped her legs around Laharl's legs and wrapped her arms around Lahar's chest. He put her head on his shoulder. Laharl took that as a sign that the cinnamon scent that he was smelling wasn't Elaine's natural scent… Aphrodisiac, probably from the succubae

"I don't think that I can provide that release though…" Laharl groaned as he felt Elaine rub against him. She gave a lusty giggle when he groaned and nibbled on his shoulder.

"You can obviously provide any kind of release, you just need to be willing…" Elaine moaned as she felt Laharl's arm accidentally brushed against her body.

"But…" Laharl was cut off by Elaine bringing their lips together abruptly. She was now completely under him, kissing him passionately.

Submitting to her, Laharl let Elaine take control

**For the children. This part of the story is a lemon with a crapload of metaphors to describe 18A stuff. Please skip to next bolded area to avoid permanent mental scarring. Okay, I'm joking about that last part about mental scarring.**

With a flurry of movements, she was above him, bringing their lips together again. She brushed their nether areas together, moving in a grinding motion against him. She nibbled on his shoulder again, and she could feel all traces of his modesty disappear and something else grow…

As they moved, they were oblivious to the one woman watching, and the other knocking on his door. They were too busy to care, and their tongues clashed. They were moving against each other now, and she gasped as the two came together. She whimpered as he took hers, and was crying slightly. He pays no heed, moving against her again.

Their bodies were overlapping now, moving in sync. The pain to Elaine was gone, and the two were feeling the utmost peak of any kind of pleasure they would ever have.

She clung to him now, riding on the wave of pleasure. He was already hitting her core, making her feel like she was going to burst from the pleasure they were feeling.

Time went on as they moved from the bath to a large bed, disconnected only then. The bed rocked under their lovemaking, and choruses of pleasure were reverberating off of the walls, the soundproofing doing its job.

He was being forceful, plunging as hard as he could into the next dive. He would hold her up as he brought himself down, leaving her nothing to desire from their actions. As they felt their peaks come upon them, he was above her. With powerful movements, he was completely within her, letting loose a stream of his seed. She was gripping him (you know what I mean…) as hard as she could. Their climax left them spent, and he stayed within her, the night coming to an end…

**Children. You may open your eyes now, the short scene is over. I shall only make a long scene if it is asked for (so r and r if you want to make me actually make the two GO AT IT… In **_**detail**_**)**

When day came around again, Elaine woke up with Laharl within her still. There was a sheet wrapped over their bodies, and she sighed in content. She had gotten what she had wanted for the longest time; a lover. She knew that Pleinair was her only true competition at the moment, and was about to sigh in happiness again when the worst thing she could imagine happened (cue a disclaimer… I DO NOT OWN ASSASSINS' CREED! I just used some ideas I do not own)

A tentacle came down through the wall, waking Laharl up. He was disoriented for a second, giving Elaine a sloppy kiss suckling on her chest a second later. Elaine gave out a moan but screamed at him a second later.

"Laharl!" She shook him, "Pay attention!"

Laharl snapped to attention again. He pulled out of Elaine, both of them giving a quick moan out. They both threw on all their clothes and took a sword from the rack nearby.

They burst out of the room, hundreds of tentacles were moving through the halls, glowing blue. Laharl could tell what they were; mana eating demons. Laharl sent out a mental contact to Pleinair

'_Round up the soldiers and give them weapons! Head to the lower chambers of the castle!' _Laharl barked over their connection.

'_I'm already done that… just get your ass over here already…' _Pleinair had a dark tone

'_Got it!' _Laharl cut off their connection, the mana letting the mana eaters know where the two were.

Running down the hall, Laharl cringed at the sight of portraits of previous inhabitants of the castle were lying on the ground, ripped apart. There were souls moaning in the halls, let out when the portraits were destroyed. Far down the hall, coming from Laharl's bedroom, a group of Dark Knights advanced on the two. Their flames burned bright, and they were advancing mercilessly. A prinny that was unlucky enough to be caught in muck duty was ripped to pieces as the Dark Knights advanced, a shaman behind them eating the human soul that appeared (I do not own Soul Eater and the idea that I used in my story).

Running as fast as they could, Laharl and Elaine were caught in a room full of zombies. They looked over at Laharl with soulless eyes, as they were the mended, mindless, Romero-style zombies. Some shaman must have been pretty bored that day if they took the time to make _these _kinds of zombies, and so many at the same time.

Taking his sword out, Laharl used the first move he had ever learned- blade rush, on the zombies. They were torn to shreds as his sword passed through them, and Elaine followed suite, cutting the zombies to pieces. Using the gaps they had created in the zombie's ranks, the two ran into an ancient library, just as a set of tentacles crushed the entrance. There were no enemies in this velvet-lined room, and Laharl and Elaine took the opportunity to take a break. They caught their breaths for a second as Laharl took a book from the bookshelf. No, the shelf didn't move.

Throwing the book at a portrait of a door, the book seamlessly flew through the painting as it glowed blue. Laharl picked Elaine up bridal-style and leapt through the portal, reappearing in a room full of soldiers, chatting in a panic. Laharl set Elaine down and was relieved to see that Pleinair was there, nursing some wounds that a few soldiers had obtained running to the room.

"I hope everything is in order here, Pleinair." Laharl spoke, as to keep the mana-eaters from learning of their position. Pleinair, Etna, and Flonne all looked at him with grim looks.

"Of course…" Pleinair replied, more quiet than usual, "Everything is in order… We're prepped to leave the castle now."

"Good…" Laharl turned from Pleinair to address the rest of the military and whoever else could make it down to this part of the castle (or rather, a room that was made when a teleportation gone wrong turned into a man teaching himself magic and _digging _the room while he was trapped there)

"I would like to tell everyone that the situation we're in isn't good…" Laharl looked at the nervous faces that were sent back at him, "A race of demons called mana-eaters, for lack of better term, have attacked the castle… There is presumably an army with them, probably some other overlord's too…"

"What kind of info do we have on the mana-eaters anyways?" Etna spoke up. She was looking at Laharl expectantly.

"All we know,…" Laharl looked nervous, "Is that these mana-eaters are _huge_, probably a cross of dragon and kraken… They're about as large as the castle individually…"

"How the hell are we supposed to fight those things!" A soldier piped up. She was a thief though, so go figure.

"We're not going to _fight _something that can clearly tear us," Laharl looked at his group of magic knights, all of them wearing bristling armor and wielding powerful swords, "well, _most_ of us, apart…"

"What are we supposed to do then?" A magic knight, composed as ever, asked. She had a dark look on her face.

"I'm not sure yet…" Laharl was being honest, "I know that there's a village not too far from here, hidden in the leaves (I do not own Naruto or any of the future references I make towards other anime/media whatsoever…)

"Are you telling me we'll have to go _all _the way to that village from here, at least twenty kilometers under the surface of the netherworld?" Elaine looked at Laharl in disbelief. To reply, Laharl held up a talisman key.

"No, we don't have to do that much work… All we need to do is plan on where we're going…" Laharl cradled the key like a child. There wasn't a chance in celestia (the netherworlds' version of hell) that he was going to lose such a precious item.

"Where _are _we going then? We can't just leave without a detailed plan!" A girl with a pair of spectacles, either a teacher or an architect asked Laharl, raising her hand and adjusting her glasses.

"I don't really have a detailed plan… All I can figure out right now is that we go to the nearest town where we can have shelter for a few nights…" Laharl was grim. Everyone else was hanging their heads. It had only been a day since the soldiers had arrived in the castle, and they already had to go back to crappy living.

"We can pull through, people!" Pleinair, of all people, raised her voice to reassure everyone.

"That's true! We need to keep a positive outlook about everything!" Laharl backed her up. The morale in the room didn't increase too much, but it wasn't as bad as before. Heck, there was a glimmer of hope that was still there, so it's not like a bunch of monsters taken right out of a bad hentai manga would stop them. In the wake of everything that was happening so suddenly, everyone was so composed…

"You'll need help, right?" A voice came from the shadows, "Since I know how to fight those bastards…"

"Who are you?" Laharl glared at the woman that appeared. She wasn't dressed in the usual clothes that Laharl's group wore.

The woman smirked.

**-0-**

**Sorry about the cliffhanger, but I'm following my schedule anyways… So, how'd you like the new chapter? I know that Elaine IS an OC (not in my game though… She's Laharl's apprentice on my save file, Lv. 13) and she MAY seem like a Mary Sue, but trust me, I'm giving the girls I introduce into Laharl's harem a peachy first day with him before giving everyone hell. So yeah. I'm going to make sure that hell falls on everyone. Oh, and based on my poll, can you guess who this new character is going to be? It's kind of obvious, based on my hint at least, but whatever. R&R please, constructive criticism is appreciated too. **

**Also, if I can, my updates will be WEEKLY, every Thursday at around 7:30 to 8:00, so that I have a reasonable time frame. This is mountain standard time, so you'll have to update it to your own time zone too. I'll be publishing short stories now and then, and I'll give fair warning if I can't update that week. Also, I'll have special stories to fit a holiday mood (I missed Halloween, my bad…), and I'm starting a series of stories featuring an OC of a single female class, the first one being the FEMALE WARRIOR class… followed by the THIEF class, then the MAGIC KNIGHT class… and I'll let you know what the next class will be, just for fair warning. I might have really short chapters for ENTWINED, thanks to that. Sorry… **

**Anyways, I'm back to work after a long time. I want to let everyone that cares know that I may go through periods of hiatus thanks to my ever-changing interest in things, so yeah… I also want to let you guys know that as much as it seems like I don't have a life, there will be times I may need to quit for a while. I'll appoint someone of my choosing to be my replacement in times when I don't feel like or can't write (I'll be betaing their work, obviously. I gotta approve of this stuff, you know?). Apply using a PM and send me a short story if you want to be the one that'll be my replacement when I need to go off the radar for a while. I'll try to contact you if you get selected, and I would very much appreciate it if when you send me your submission, that it contains: 1. Proper grammar, spelling, makes SOME sense at the very least, 2. Is NOT a block paragraph. Hate those, 3. Are at least rated T or up, K+ is acceptable, but I'd require that to be longer, 4. Include some form of romance, and 5. Make sure that when you're making the submission, keep the characters in character OR give a viable reason that their personality changes, got it?**

**Anyways, thanks for reading this everyone. I appreciate everyone supporting me, and I hope to be a good author in the future, Damn, I sound like the kind of person that tries to win the Miss. Universe pageant ("I only want to win to support world peace", etc, etc) But really, I want to be a good, satisfying author to all. I want to be friends with those in my reader community, so PM me if you want, I can use fresh ideas to add in… to your credit of course. **

**Ja ne! **

**-Reo**


	4. The dirty bitof the story, Enter Asagi

**Insert previous chapter's disclaimers here. Note, superscript (D) means a disclaimer: I don't own the idea that was presented here, it is owned by the respective creators, editors, and rabid fans at times. **

**By the way, why the hell is there so much Pleinair/Asagi stuff? Which leads me to my next point… Yuri is now in effect… Be prepared for it…This chapter is smut-heavy and has only a moderate amount of plot development. You have been notified. The introduction of Asagi really helped, you know that? Oh, and before I forget to add this in later on, there's going to be perspective changes from now on, so you get a better idea at the plot, as you'll see the change in character after Laharl and Pleinair go back in time without me notifying you.**

**There is a possibility that this is my last long AN for a while (that goes at the top of the fic anyways…)**

**-0-**

"Who are you?" Laharl asked, glaring at the woman. She smirked.

"Name's Asagi, you have to remember that…" the woman, Asagi, walked out of the shadows she was veiled in, revealing a girl with black hair, a gun, a white, fur-lined hooded trench coat, black undershirt, a short pair of short-shorts (also black), and a couple of pouches on a belt she wore. She had a cocky look on her face rivalling the one that Laharl could make.

Laharl scoffed, glaring at Asagi with steely eyes. "How about you tell me who the hell you are, _really_, and _how_ you got in here"

"It's simple…" Asagi strolled over to Laharl, bending over a bit to grab his chin and bring their faces close together, to mock him. "A certain friend of mine," She looked at a succubus, "Told me there was a cute gentleman here…"

"You came here for _that_?" Laharl's jaw dropped. He felt a light prick in his back and shuddered slightly (That was Pleinair shooting him with a pin, _not _him getting aroused)

"What can I say; I always enjoy loving up some cute guys…" Asagi's smirk grew as she let go of Laharl.

"You're crazy…" Laharl sighed

"Who are you calling crazy, potion-addict?" Asagi took a quick sniff of Laharl's skin, "You reek of love-potions…"

"What are you talking about?" Laharl's antenna went up in confusion.

"I'm telling you," Asagi smirked, "That you're completely aroused right now, to the point of going past horny to "gentlemanly…" you know what I mean?" Asagi was beaming

"Are you saying that I'm under the influence of a potion right now?" Laharl gave her a look of disbelief.

"Of course!" Asagi sniffed Laharl again, "If you let me, I could probably even taste and see if you have any in your system!"

"I don't think that that would be a bad idea… There's no way that I can be on the potion…" Laharl opened up his arms to let Asagi move onto him. She gripped him by the cheeks and brought their faces closer together.

In a quick movement, Laharl's arms were behind his back, and Asagi was licking Laharl's lips in plain view of everyone in the room, much to their rage. Once she traced the figure of his mouth once, she backed away and gave a satisfied smack of her lips.

"Definitely on the potion… Damn, it's strong too… I could _taste _it and even get affected by it just by the residue on your lips…" Asagi tipped over to the side a bit, listing in front of Laharl. "Damn, I'd hate to go through withdrawal if you suddenly just dropped the potion..."

"Withdrawal?" Laharl raised an eyebrow like having his lips get licked over in front of his "partners" wasn't a problem… not that it was much of one.

"Like any drug, a love potion has withdrawal symptoms if you drop it too fast…" Asagi walked behind Laharl and leaned on his shoulders, "For an average dose of love potion, you'd be tired, and your sex drive drops completely…"

"What does that mean for me than?" Laharl sounded nervous now, not knowing that he was spiked by the potion, for starters.

"Well…" Asagi thought for a second, "Probably would result in something close to death… Or maybe you'd just have the inability to have an erection for the rest of your life…" Asagi listed off all of the things that could go wrong, from erectile dysfunctions to reverse growth down there… None that appealed to Laharl.

"Are you telling me I have to keep taking love potions just for the hell of staying fertile?" Laharl gasped, "Especially when we're trying to escape being outright killed, I have to freaking worry about taking _drugs _too?"

"Yep…" Asagi sighed, "I could always suck out that entire potion though…"

"How?" Laharl suddenly came to attention. A distant rumbling could be heard above the room.

"Idiot…" Asagi pointed to Laharl's mouth and grabbed his crotch forcefully, "The potion concentrates in these two places so that it can be used over and over again. Through the mouth, it can affect another person through kisses, and through your semen, it goes into the girl if you do so happen to creampie her…"

"Are you telling me-"

"No, I'm not saying that I'll have sex with you. I'm saying I can help you ease off the potion outright, although you _will _be a horny animal for a while when your love potion concentration goes down to about one capful…" Asagi sighed.

"That's fine by me…" Laharl turned to face everyone else, returning to the event at hand, "Now if we put this aside…"

"How are we getting to the village?" Was the dominant question that shot out of the crowd as Laharl turned to face them again.

"It's kind of simple… The talisman is supposed to get us there in a jiffy…" Laharl pressed on the talisman. It began to glow in his hands.

"That's a nice looking travel talisman…" Asagi interrupted, grabbing the talisman as it began to glow brighter, "Very high quality too…"

"Hey!" Laharl lunged at Asagi, getting back the talisman, "We're using this to get out!"

"Wait a second! You can't use it recklessly either!" Asagi jabbed Laharl in the chest with a gun she produced from one of her pouches.

"What's the problem with using this to escape?" Laharl's antenna went up in confusion again

"This thing has at least a megaton of power inside of it, it could go off and-"

Asagi was cut off when a ghostly figure appeared from the talisman wielding a massive shovel. It looked like a balloon with a weapon.

"You're call?" The talisman's being droned, readying his shovel.

Laharl and Asagi were still both glaring at each other. The being sighed in annoyance.

"Can someone pry the two out of their lover's spat?" The being sighed, lowering his shovel. So much for a dramatic entrance

Asagi and Laharl still continued glaring at each other, and they both spat curses at the other at some point. They were sitting nearby each other when the being finally decided that he could talk to them.

"_**Lover's spat**_?" Both Laharl and Asagi scoffed. The being shrugged.

"That's what it looks like from here…" The being sighed, fiddling with his shovel, "And now that I have your attention, can I learn where the hell you want to go?"

"Of course…" Laharl was the first one to come back to his senses. Asagi was still screaming her head off about them not being lovers. Someone took out a video camera at that point.

"Where do you want to go than? I have a limited time on this planet if you don't know…" The being groaned, already beginning to fade like the talisman had earlier.

"I just want to get to the nearby village… you know, the one that's hidden in the leaves(d)?" Laharl asked, and the being nodded.

"Can do. I'll be through to that place in no time." The being nodded. A second later, he vanished.

A loud rumbling could be heard as he vanished. Like a beam of light, which came from Laharl, the being disappeared and pierced through the earth in a spiral motion. After a loud explosion, there was a fully functional stone staircase leading up to the surface.

"**I WOULDN'T EVEN KISS HIM TO SAVE MY LIFE!" **Asagi screamed.

"He's gone you know…" Laharl frowned. Asagi looked at him with wild eyes.

"Damn it… That bastard, thinking that I actually was even remotely attracted to you…." Asagi spat. Laharl gave her a nervous laugh.

"There's a certain point where insulting a man just goes from annoying to ego-killing…" Laharl sighed, "Why the hell do you hate me so much all of a sudden?"

"I'm not going to be seen as someone that sucks off of you!" Asagi slapped Laharl out of the blue. If Laharl was feeling embarrassed, now was the time.

"Why the hell is love related to sex to you?" Laharl nursed his sore cheek. Asagi frowned.

"There's no way that I'm going to let myself be seen as someone that would kiss you! I'd rather kill myself!" Asagi backed away from Laharl.

"What do you call licking my lips than?" Laharl growled. He was being humiliated in front of all his subjects, by a stranger of all things!

"I call that _poison removal_, not _kissing_" Asagi spoke with a snobbish tone. Laharl's eye developed a tic, a strong one at that.

"Then why don't you _remove some poison_ from me right now?" Laharl was growling, "I know that you're just going to pussy out!"

"Bullshit!" Asagi stomped over to Laharl and grabbed him by the cheeks. She kissed him and sucked on his lower lip at the same time. He felt lightheaded as he felt like his blood was all flowing through his lips.

A second later, Asagi marched away from Laharl in a fit of rage, wiping off her lips and spitting. Pleinair had her gun out, and Elaine looked just about ready to drag Asagi outside of the safe room and throw her in front of the mana-eaters. Asagi looked ready to shoot Laharl at the moment as well.

"You owe me 200 HL now Laharl." Asagi coughed, trying to hawk something up or something of the like, "Every time I remove potion from you, you're going to owe me another payment of 200 HL"

"That's fine by me, just make sure that I'm not going to have any of this potion in my system after all this happens, got it?" Laharl walked over to Asagi and dropped a bunch of HL in her hand. The soldiers grew restless after.

"Maybe we should get a move-on…" Pleinair suggested, tugging on Laharl's scarf. He nodded in response.

"I agree… " Laharl shook off a slight headache that was coming on, "We should all move. Split into ten groups. Etna, Flonne, Pleinair, psychotic gunslinger whore, and my highest level soldiers; come with me." Laharl ordered.

"Who's the psychotic gunslinger whore?" Asagi asked. Everyone turned to look at her with annoyed faces.

"Who else is the one that made out with Laharl and said that you wouldn't kiss him?" Etna asked with an annoyed face, "And also, who's the one that wants money for _kisses_?"

"So it's me?" Asagi pointed to herself in confusion.

"You seem much more mellow than before…" Laharl muttered. Asagi gave him a clueless look.

"The love potion is working on her now, thanks to her sucking the potion out of you. She's going to be more like a helpless little girl now…" Pleinair explained, rather correctly as well. "She's going to be easy to rape at this point, Laharl…"

"Not a chance in hell will that _ever _happen… I'd rather not rape someone who's just plain _pitiful_…" Laharl shook his head in disdain. Getting back on task, he ordered other groups of soldiers to gather together on the way out.

The group grudgingly marched up the spiral staircase, stopping at the occasional breaks the being was kind enough to dig out. There was a heavier silence as the group reached the top, the view of a completely demolished castle in their wake. Hordes of demons could be seen rushing to the castle, a group of mana-eaters standing above them, about a hundred to a thousand. Even Laharl felt a little cowed at the sight, being that a single mana-eater was able to attack him and he had to get Pleinair to assist him.

"Alright…" Laharl motioned to everyone to form into their groups, "My group will go straight to the village… Myra, your group flanks south and moves to the village in about three days of hiding in the nearby hive cluster; I'm sure that the killer bees will accept you. Claire, your group flanks north, hide in the nearby cave. IF you encounter any enemies, move about a kilometer into the cave. There's a two-way portal to the town from there."

"Understood." The two commanders saluted before moving to their respective areas.

"Claire, take your squad about half-way to the town and dig down. You should find that there's another accidental room at the bottom, complete with rations. Wait there for about ten days and then move to the village. Merri, I know that your group has a bunch of competent mechanics…" Laharl drew something that looked a lot like a plane on the ground, "You should be able to make something like this that can _fly_…"

"Understood!" The two commanders saluted and then led their groups to their areas. The commander named Merri led her group to a large meadow surrounded by glowing rocks on one side and nether trees on the other.

Laharl continued speaking to the individual commanders until they all knew were they were going. Only Laharl, Etna, Pleinair, Flonne, Asagi, and a mixed-bag-lunch's worth of soldiers remained. They all nodded. They walked out of the entrance to the hidden room, which sunk into the ground as the group got outside. A talisman materialized in Laharl's pocket, something to summon the area again.

Moving forward, the group ran as fast as they could, the faster and stronger soldiers, Laharl, Etna, and Asagi carrying the other soldiers that had weak endurance or were slow. Laharl carried Pleinair, Etna carried Flonne, and Asagi carried a girl that looked suspiciously like the magic knight that had been with Elaine when she and Laharl had met.

Continuing through charred land, the group saw that the castle was quickly being rebuilt. Some mana-eaters were solidifying into tall spires, which looked like they were made of stone, and a single horde of archers would huddle over to it and disappear into its' tentacles. Lines of soldiers surrounded the perimeter of the castle, all of them looking to be as strong or stronger than Laharl himself.

As the sun began to set, Laharl and his group saw a large hole ahead of them. They passed by, dropping some hell into the pit. They could hear "thanks!" coming from the pit, and Laharl laughed. It was kinder than he usually was.

As the moon came up, the group dug down with some shovels that they had brought with them from the castle panic room. They used a tarp that they had brought from the castle as well and spread it out over the hole they dug. They buried its edges about a story deep to make it taught and as hard as the ground, in case some enemy soldiers walked over it. They dug out specific rooms for themselves, Laharl digging out his own personal bedroom. At this point, the other soldiers had finished digging out their rooms and had finished a kitchen to make their supper that day. It was pretty homey for a temporary measure.

Walking into the kitchen, Laharl was surprised to see Flonne and Etna standing at a makeshift stove made of clay, having a pipe that lead into the wall. Laharl could tell that the area behind the stove was hallow, the pipe leading downwards to let the smoke float into a holding chamber. The smell of cooking meat filled the air and Laharl couldn't help but drool slightly.

Asagi suddenly pulled Laharl into another room, mashing her lips against his. Laharl could feel her sucking off of his lower lip, and suddenly, Laharl felt irritable. It took about ten second this time for Asagi to draw out the potion, spitting out as much as she could )D)(I realized that the "sucking out potion" part was kinda like Twilight, so I have to disclaim that)

"That's four-hundred now…" Laharl sighed. Asagi coughed a bit

"Make that five hundred… If you keep this up, I'll have enough of that stuff to make _me _into a horny animal…"

"Couldn't you draw it out from somewhere else? You make it look like I'm actually kissing a disgusting gunslinger like you…"

"Bastard… The only other place that I know that it congregates is _down there_, so unless you want to pay me a shitload of HL just for me to suck you off from there, I'm not doing it." Asagi frowned

"Wouldn't it also congregate in the neck?" Laharl spoke before he could shut his mouth

"What the hell?" Asagi glared at Laharl. Her potion from earlier had worn off, so she was basically waiting for the next shot of potion to kick in, "You want me to bite you in the neck and draw potion from there?"

"No," Laharl stepped closer to her. He was beginning to drop from "gentleman mode" to something like "charming-but-aroused", already showing signs of the typical effects of the love potion, "I meant a hickey…"

"What the hell is a hickey?" Asagi frowned. Laharl put his hands on her shoulder

"Do you need an example?" Laharl asked. Asagi was beginning to feel the effects of the potion, fighting them off. She was beginning to regret her love of money.

"I'll take an example… If you ever make me curious, you _have _to answer me, after all…" Asagi sounder proud, but a second later, she felt Laharl's mouth over her neck, sucking on her neck a bit.

**The following is a slight lime in the name of shipping Laharl and Asagi; hell, it might be so short of sex that it should be a citrus flavor instead. Children, close your eyes until the next bold area if you want to avoid growing up on mature content. To my friend from school that I know is reading this, skip this part. That is all.**

She moaned under his movements, as he was working as well as she could. The potion began to take effect, clouding her thoughts into a puddle of lustful ones. She was breathing heavily from him now, but she could feel that some potion she had ingested was going back and forth from her and his bodies from their contact. The developer of the stuff must have really wanted couples to share the stuff so it lasted longer when she designed the potion to accumulate in those areas…

Moving his hand up her side, he slid it up her shirt, pushing her against the wall. She gasped as his hand clutched her chest. The smell of cinnamon and chocolate was in the air, potion that had been dispersed in their movements. They were a flurry of lustful movements, and he led them to the room he had made, ignoring the calls of their names.

Forcing them to sit down, he moved to be on top of her, playing with her chest with his hand. He loved the soft feeling he was receiving (mostly because his other partners were rather flat). Their lips were mashed together now, and they both were feeling the heat of passion flowing now. They were moving completely in synch.

Sliding off her shirt, he moved his mouth down from hers, trailing kissed down her neck and shoulder. He moved his hand down further. The entire scene was kind of comedic, being that he was shorter than her by a head. Aside from that, they were completely passionate. His mouth finally reached her breast, and e suckled off of it like a baby. She let out a moan as he kept suckling off of her, and he stopped short of her cumming, moving up and kissing her passionately.

Their previous hatred of each other disappeared as they got closer to each other until they were completely naked.

He smiled down on her with a hungry face, diving right into a long hiss. He was kissing her as long as they could muster. Sure there was dust in the area, but that couldn't bother them as he used his scarf to let them have a comfortable place to lie. He moved from her mouth to her breasts again, suckling off of them again, She was moaning his name until he had sucked every drop of potion out of her from her breasts…

**The lime ends here children (and my friend). It's really short, I know (although there will be a couple of full-blown lemons in this chapter)… Someone tell me if you want a full-blown lemon and I'll put up a poll on who to make Laharl have a detailed lemon with… I'll try my best to deliver… although I'm leaning to Asagi or Pleinair, I'm afraid…**

Asagi suddenly came to her senses, completely nude. She was watching as Laharl was still suckling her like a baby and quickly decided that, even if it felt great to her, she wasn't going to let it go on further than this. All of her senses were screaming for her to let him go on, but she decided that hatred was better than pregnancy. She stopped him short of moving to the point where they were going to be actually… going at. For some reason she couldn't explain, she felt like thanking him though.

"Thanks for making me feel good and all, but…" Asagi put her clothes back on, giving Laharl a quick hug. Turns out, she still had some potion in her system after Laharl sucked most of it out of her, taking it in again. She gave him a quick kiss, emptying out whatever potion she had left in her system, "I can't go all the way with you… And if you try that again, I will _hurt _you…."

"I'll still be waiting…" Laharl spoke in a longing tone. He was back to the beginning of his potion trance again.

"You're just a desperate bastard, aren't you?" Asagi growled. Laharl threw on his clothes (what little there was) and ran to Asagi as she left, kissing her. A tiny bit of love potion entered her system, and she lightened up oh-so-slightly.

Slapping Laharl and walking to the entrance, Asagi knocked down a pile of rubble Laharl used as a door as harshly as she could. A figure let out a startled "Eep!" before falling forward onto Asagi, her face landing in Asagi's bust. It was Pleinair, holding onto Usagi. She looked up at Asagi in surprise before Asagi squealed in joy.

"She's so cute!" Asagi screamed, pulling Pleinair into a hug. She cuddled with her before hugging her as tight as she could.

'_How the hell did you survive having sex with a girl this strong?' _Pleinair rasped through a mental connection with Laharl.

'I didn't have sex with her; she stopped us at foreplay…' Laharl laughed nervously mentally, _'Are you okay with the fact that I was about to have sex with another random girl?'_

'_Of course. No other girl can claim your first time anymore, so I'm satisfied.' _Pleinair sounded bored and annoyed. Asagi was treating her like a plush toy now. She was being forced into Asagi's bust as she and Laharl talked

'_You're an amazingly accepting girl, you know that?' _Laharl was practically crying tears of joy… He _was _still under the effects of the potion, so hell, he liked the idea of getting in bed with a bunch of girls, naturally

'_There's a certain point where there's too many girls sucking you off, you know that?' _Pleinair wounded annoyed. She was pissed at Laharl for wanting to sleep with a **lot **of girls other than her.

'_I know… I won't violate that boundary, trust me…'_Laharl reassured her. Pleinair sent him a feeling of pleasure through their link. Laharl shivered in delight.

'_Good… I think you're entitled to let another woman in bed with you now… provided I'm involved there…' _Pleinair broke away from Assagi's grip, although Asagi just jumped on her again.

'_You're saying you want to have sex with another girl __**and **__you?' _Laharl was surprised.

'_Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. This place is so boring, especially with the fact that we're almost a kilometer underground without any electricity…' _Pleinair sighed. Asagi was still having her way with Pleinair. At the same time, snuggling with her.

'_I guess…' _Laharl suddenly felt a ping of jealousy, some of the potion being expelled in the form of electricity jumping between his antenna, _'Why does she snuggle with you even though you didn't do anything?'_

'_No need to be jealous of little ol' me, she's probably bi on the inside…' _Pleinair suddenly let out a loud rumble from her stomach. Asagi let out a squeal of delight before picking up Pleinair and bringing her to the kitchen area, where the soldiers were already chowing down on some real food. Etna and Flonne both wore satisfied looks.

Laharl followed them to the kitchen, surprised that no one was dead on the floor after eating food that Etna had made. There wasn't a chance in any hell, earth, and Celestia that Etna could cook anything properly without killing the victim, and here she was, smirking and serving more to some hungry soldiers.

"Hey…" Laharl looked at Etna, and everyone looked at him in confusion, "Since when could Etna cook?"

"**WHAT THE HELL?" **Etna screamed, charging at Laharl with her spear. She was stopped by Pleinair though, who had just hugged her from behind… just tight enough to crack a rib the tiniest bit

"He's kind of ignorant, if you don't remember. You don't need to kill him though…" Pleinair spoke calmly and soothingly, and Etna relaxed under her grasp. Pleinair released her and Etna just stormed over to the group of soldiers furthest from Laharl.

Sitting down, Laharl took a bowl of… he didn't know what it was, but was that beef? Earth beef? He looked nervous now… Apparently, eating too much food grown in another dimension could cause some severe cramping, thanks to being unaccustomed to that food.

Taking a testing bite, Laharl found that it was still nether beef (Which tastes like chicken… So I've heard) The flavor was so well mixed that Laharl thought that the beef had been made magically, but he couldn't taste any mana… don't ask how he knows what mana tastes like.

"This is pretty good…." Laharl sounded surprised. Flonne was smirking like mad.

"Isn't it?" Flonne grinned, "Just a pinch of the special potion that I made increases the tastiness of anything!"

"Potion?" Everyone looked at Flonne like she had suddenly admitted that she hated the Seraph

"It's a love potion, obviously!" Flonne giggled. She didn't realize the scope of her words until Asagi dropped the f-bomb a couple of times.

"**ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU GAVE HIM MORE OF THAT DAMN POTION? **Asagi screamed at Flonne, **"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW MUCH OF A DAMN CHALLENGE IT IS TO NOT BECOME SOME HORNY ANIMAL THANKS TO THAT SHIT WHEN I SUCK IT OUT OF HIS BODY?"**

"I didn't even know that the love potion makes you want to… _do it_, I thought it was supposed to open your eyes to real love!" Flonne was sweating out of anxiety, Asagi looked ready to shoot her. Laharl was just chowing down on as much of the food he could. He looked like a wild animal stuffing all that food down his neck in barely any time at all

A second later, Laharl let out a satisfied sigh. He patted his belly in content, and he belched, rather loudly at that.

"Did you put love potion in _all _of the food here?" Asagi sounded even more worried now

"Of course not. Everyone else knows that demons could love, so I just dumbed an entire bottle into Laharl's food!" Flonne sounded just a little too proud of spiking Laharl's food.

"You put an entire _bottle _of that bloody stuff into his food?" Asagi looked ready to cry

"Um… Yes?" Flonne tried smiling her way out. Asagi didn't seem to notice.

"Are you fucking expecting me to suck out more than three bottles of that stuff?" Asagi turned to look at Laharl. He shrugged

"I want to get stuff that shouldn't be in my system out, that's all." Laharl looked at her nonchalantly.

"You're joking, right? The more of that stuff I suck out, the higher chance I lose my virginity to that shit taking effect!" Asagi was bawling.

"Don't worry…" Pleinair interjected, "I can always help out…"

"Seriously?" Asagi looked at Pleinair like she had suddenly become an angel, "You can stand having a chance that your virginity might be taken away by this idiot?" Asagi pointed to Laharl just a second later

"It's already been taken by him, actually…" Pleinair gave off a shy blush, pulling on her skirt a little and acting shy, hell, she even brought her hand up to her face to make it look like she was trying to cover it up as well

"**WHAT?" **Asagi roared, glaring at Laharl, **"HOW THE FUCK COULD YOU TAKE AWAY THE VIRGINITY OF SUCH A DELICATE YOUNG GIRL?"**

"I didn't intend to…" Laharl looked away nervously, "I mean, she's the one that initiated it…"

"What the hell? Are you telling me she mounted you or something?" Asagi was fuming again, but she lost some of her fire when Laharl said that it was Pleinair who instigated the event.

"That's exactly what happened…" Laharl smirked, "Not that I'm showing off…"

"Like hell you're not showing off!" Asagi looked ready to punch Laharl, "Who else did you fucking violate?"

Elaine raised her hand nervously and received some ooh's and aah's from the rest of the soldiers. Etna also gingerly raised her hand

"Since when did I have sex with _you_, Etna?" Laharl raised an eyebrow. He was becoming more… shameless

"I'm not talking about sex, I'm just saying that we made out once…." Etna sounded nervous saying that. Laharl stared at her in confusion

"Since when have we even shown remote affection?" Laharl raised an eyebrow

"Remember that party a few years ago?" Etna sighed contently, "Those were the days that I could slip you love potions and get away with it…"

"What the hell?" Laharl looked ready to smack someone "You're telling me that you've been spiking my drinks?"

"Of course, prince… I always spiked your drink when I needed release… Too bad I couldn't get any thanks to some _factors_…." Etna looked at Flonne and glared.

"You're tellin me that you'd rape me while I was weak?" Laharl growled

"Of course, that's the way I play…." Etna shrugged. Laharl growled and got up, heading to his room. Pleinair followed, and logically, Asagi followed. Etna gave them all a suspicious look.

"Where are you three going?" Etna asked, glaring at the trio

"Bed." They all said in unison, walking off. Elaine was about to go and join them (Flonne had slipped a bit of potion into her food… For fun) when the other soldiers began hounding her with questions like, "How big was he?" and "Was it good?"

With Laharl and his group, they all reached his room quickly. Laharl raised a door with some rubble that Asagi had created. He turned to see that Pleinair had loosened her clothes, and Asagi had been watching in interest, calling her cute.

"I can understand why you're here, Pleinair, but why is _she _here?" Laharl sighed

"I'm here to follow her, not because I want to be with you!" Asagi was actually being honest, not tsundere

"I'm here to make love with Laharl, so maybe it would be best if you… I don't know, leave?" Pleinair undid her bow, pulling off her shirt

"What? How can you be so open about it?" Asagi asked as Pleinair walked over to Laharl and took off his scarf and tossing it off somewhere

"I can be open when I'm talking about my dearest Laharl…" Pleinair sighed, taking off the white shirt she was wearing under her coat

"Wow…" Asagi was watching Pleinair more than Laharl… mostly because she practically hated Laharl

'_Hey…' _Laharl suddenly brought up a mental link between himself and Pleinair, _'Why don't we get Asagi to join in?'_

'_I can make that happen…' _Pleinair leaned in and kissed Laharl. He understood what she was doing (although he had _no _clue why the hell Pleinair was alright with all this… _promiscuous activity_)

As the two began to make out more and more passionately, Asagi began to feel more and more uncomfortable, just _watching _people about to commit a consummation of love…. Especially when the people she was watching were someone she hated and another was the one she absolutely adored….

All of a sudden, Pleinair was beginning to blush, her face flushing red. She had absorbed so much of the potion in Laharl's system. She broke off her kissing with Laharl and looked at Asagi with a lustful look. Asagi gasped as Pleinair waltzed over to her and grabbed her by the neck, pulling her in for a kiss.

At first, Asagi was surprised, but as more and more potion poured into her system, she didn't care anymore…

**Children and yuri haters (and friend) close your eyes to the next bolded area. Also, for those that care, this next part has actual names in use… because using only "he" and "she" wouldn't make too much sense…. God, just I don't like the idea of inserting a lemon here, but hey, whatever… some people will be happy with this lemony stuff… LEMONY GOONESS BEGINS NOW! After some foreplay… **

Moving her arm along Pleinair's sides, Asagi groped Pleinair's chest, kissing her deeper. Pleinair was grinning to herself as Asagi kissed her, and Laharl felt suddenly very envious. He slinked around to be behind Asagi and watched the event unfold.

Soon, Asagi was sated with potion. Asagi broke off from kissing Pleinair and slid off her trench coat, and slid off her undershirt. Laharl was surprised to see that Asagi had nothing under her shirt, no bra at all. She only wore a lustful look after that. Laharl could see a dangerous spark in Pleinair's eyes too, one that somehow unsettled Laharl…

"Mmm…" Asagi sighed as Pleinair kissed her again. Laharl himself was getting aroused at the sight, and Asagi was already getting more aggressive with Pleinair, sliding off the rest of her clothing.

Finally, Laharl thought that just watching this happening was just something he couldn't handle. He stood up and undid whatever clothes he had left on, and moved towards the two with a hungry, predatory look.

Asagi noticed him first, grinning. Her eyes were riddled with the potion, her entire being accepting the drug. She beckoned for Laharl to come closer, and when he did, she switched from kissing Pleinair to wrapping her arms around Laharl and kissing him.

The two of them, Laharl and Asagi, were in a tangle now, their limbs and bodies flush against each other's', while Pleinair watched with an unreadable expression. She picked up Laharl's scarf and laid it out, making, in a sense, a magic _bed_ (God this sounds like really, really, _really_ bad porn now…)

Walking to Laharl and Asagi, who were too busy necking to notice Pleinair, Pleinair pushed the two onto the bed. Laharl's competitive nature took over, and he flipped onto the top of his and Asagi's positions. He moved his hand to her chest and began massaging her again, and Asagi was completely out of control of the situation, submitting to Laharl's will. He began to trail his mouth to her chest again, much like their first time, and they were both under the influence of the potion, and they were too engrossed in their feelings of lust to care about whether or not they were making too much noise.

Taking a seat on the "bed" beside the moving figures of Laharl and Asagi, Pleinair watched on without a sound. She was looking on at the two, almost seeming to be uncaring of what was going on. She took a small pin from the ground and dipped it in a vial she had brought along. She took the pin and pricked Asagi in the back with it, and Asagi shivered a bit, because Laharl had just moved his mouth down to her breast and began to suckle off of it again.

Taking this as an opportunity, Pleinair got behind Asagi and grabbed her, holding her close to her own body, Laharl having to move, being that Pleinair had moved Asagi. To Laharl's surprise, there was even, to some extent, some milk coming from Asagi. He grinned anyways, increasing the force at which he was sucking on Asagi

"What happened to being a virgin? I thought only pregnant women produced milk…." Laharl spoke through suckles

"It's a side effect of the potion…" Pleinair explained. Laharl nodded contently, and Asagi just continued to moan as much as she could.

With the two already preoccupied, Pleinair took out a camera from… well, under the "bed", and began to take pictures of everything happening, taking measurements at the same time. Laharl and Asagi both moved to a 69 position and began working at each other. (Just a quick note here, I'm not getting into detail on the actual _action _here, I only do up to the lime stuff in detail, and until I get poll results for a lemon, I ain't going into detail…)

Taking a few more pictures, Pleinair put down the camera and sat patiently for her time to come. Laharl and Asagi both let out a cry of pleasure before they reached their climaxes. Pleinair snatched Laharl away a second later, kissing him. Asagi let out an annoyed moan, craving more release, but Laharl and Pleinair were too preoccupied with each other to care about her cravings at the moment.

Skipping the foreplay, Laharl mounted Pleinair, looking down on her with a smirk. She smiled back up at him and urged him in.

The moment they made _that _contact, they both moaned at the feeling. Asagi gave Pleinair a jealous pout as she made love with Laharl, while Pleinair was clinging on to Laharl like her life depended on it, crying out with pleasure. She was hugging him as tight as she could with her entire body, forcing him deeper.

Finally, the night came to a close, Laharl and Pleinair both spent, Pleinair completely filled by Laharl's essence. Asagi herself got no action from Laharl, although she got release when Pleinair decided to _play _with her as Laharl was with her, suckling off her like how Laharl did earlier.

Laharl placed his mouth on Asagi's chest after everything was over, sucking on her breast. Pleinair joined in, both of them sucking out the love potion in the process. Pleinair knocked Asagi out after that, not wanting to face her wrath after she figured out that Pleinair was the one that had instigated everything… again.

**The stuff ends here, children, you may open your eyes, friend included. REJOICE! PLOT DEVELOPMENT IS ARRIVING READERS! (Warning, the following may be confusing and will be explained in detail at the end of the chapter)**

**Perspective change: Asagi**

That morning, Asagi woke up in the room she dug out herself, and was confused to find that she couldn't recall last night's events at all. She tried remembering as much as she could, but nothing came back to her, like in all those cliché novels and… stuff. She looked around and saw a note.

Looking at the note, it had extremely neat and petit cursive writing on it. She glared at the piece of paper, trying to read the writing.

_Asagi,_

_Thanks for… well, last night. It was fun while it lasted_

_-Pleinair _

As Asagi read that, she noticed Laharl standing at the door, smirking at her blown-away expression. Laharl was smirking, and had the normal cocky face he wore often

"Good to see you up." Laharl was still smirking, walking over to Asagi. His voice had lost the previous gentle-manly tone it had earlier. It was more… primal, so to speak

"I think I drank something that I shouldn't have…" Asagi shook her head, trying to remember what the hell had happened the previous night. For some reason, she felt like her loins were tingling when Laharl walked into the room.

"Yeah, you drank a couple of love potions for some reason last night…" Laharl walked closer to Asagi, standing on his tip-toes to put his mouth next to her ear, "Mind if I help you get rid of rid of some of it?"

"What?" Asagi blushed as Laharl up to her and took her by the waist, pulling her closer to himself

"You heard me…" Laharl nibbled on her ear a bit, "I mean that I can give you some… _release_ if you want…" Laharl grinned ear to ear as Asagi began to shake at the knees. Screwing with someone's childhood really does wonders.

"I… I can't, I'm still a virgin, and I should only have sex with the one man that I commit myself to for the rest of my life through marriage…." Asagi spoke shyly as Laharl nibbled at her ear and began trailing kisses down her neck and sucking slightly.

"Come on…" Laharl grinned, "You know that I'm the one you're going to marry…"

Asagi froze for a second at Laharl's bold statement. She could've sworn that she'd heard that somewhere before, sometime when she was a child, growing up in a place that clearly wasn't meant for children to live in…

_Flashback (Laharl 's altered version of Asagi's past)_

"_No!" Asagi screamed as the class bully groped at her. She knew that she was going to get raped at this rate, but she couldn't do anything when the kid was bigger than she was._

"_No way, bitch…" The bully grinned, "I really want pussy, and yours is the easiest to get, and __**damn**__, you are fucking cute…." The bully replied, sliding a hand under Asagi's shirt. Just then, Asagi could hear a weird rumbling sound, just for a moment. She lost concentration on it though when the bully grabbed her breast forcefully_

"_No… Stop it!" Asagi was crying. The bully pulled off her clothes, unzipping his pants. A second later, his… ehm, __**hard on**__¸ was suddenly cut off. Standing off to the side with a sword was a short, blue-haired boy with two antennae. His sword was glowing a sinister black._

"_Hands off, dickhead." The boy growled, but he looked down, "Wait… never mind, you don't have one anymore…."_

"_BASTARD!" The bully roared, "I needed that for a date tonight!"_

"_It's a mystery how an asshole like you could get a date in the first place, let alone a sex date…" The boy glared at the bully. Asagi's eyes were the size of dinner plates, awed at the boy._

"_I have a big dick, obviously, all the ladies love big dicks." The bully showed off_

"_Again, you don't __**have **__a dick anymore." Laharl frowned, "Maybe I should kill you and kiss the girl already…"_

"_What the fuck is your deal, punk?" The bully stepped away from Asagi, stepping in front of the boy, "You're smaller than me, and you definitely don't know how to piss of. Why don't you, before I kill you… Better yet, I incapacitate you after forcing you to watch me fuck the little bitch?"_

"_Bastard…."The boy growled at the sight _

"_You can't do a thing punk. Sure, I have no dick anymore, but I can still fucking kick your ass!" The bull lunged at the boy blindly. The boy raised his sword and it pierced through the bully's heart. He died a second later._

"_Damn scum…" The boy walked over to Asagi, picking p her clothes that were lying on the floor. He put her clothes on for her while she stood in amazement, "Come on now… You gotta say something."_

"_T-thanks mister…." Asagi suddenly hugged the boy as strongly as she could, crying onto his chest. He returned the hug._

"_It's not a problem…" The boy hugged her tight, keeping her as close as possible comfortably, "I can't stand seeing things like that happening, especially to girls that look like they have such a bright future ahead of them…"_

"_He's bullied me so much… Today was the day I thought that he would actually do something…." Asagi was sobbing heavily, "You're too kind, and you don't even know me!"_

"_I don't, not really… No…"The boy stroked her hair comfortingly. Asagi whimpered while he was holding her close. Unbeknownst to her, a certain blue-haired girl was watching the two with a week smile., "I don't really know you at all…"_

"_I can't think of a way to thank you…" Asagi was still crying, "I'm broke… I have nothing… my parents left me…"_

"_Don't worry…" The boy made her look at him, "I don't need anything for saving the helpless…" Asagi snickered as he said that, and he gave her a questioning look._

"_You sound so cheesy!" Asagi was smiling. The boy just reciprocated_

"_I know…" He looked at Asagi with a smirk, "What about a cheesy reward?"_

"_You talking about a kiss?" Asagi was smirking. The boy nodded_

"_What can I say… The bully was right about one thing… You are so damn __**cute**__…." The boy leaned closer to Asagi. She was shivering a bit. She knew something like this would happen… She didn't mind though, a prince charming was just what she wanted these days, with all the jackass rapist bullies and whatnot_

"_I'm not too fond of giving away my first kiss… But if it's in exchange for saving my virginity…" Asagi kisses the boy gently, holding it for a second, "It's fine by me…"_

"_Thanks…" The boy smiled, "You really deliver…" _

"_Of course. I'm grateful to you, I put a lot of love into that…" Asagi smiled. The boy smiled in return, stealing a kiss. Asagi didn't mind._

"_That's good… Since you know that I'm the one you're going to marry, right?" The boy was smiling, "I know that it's sudden, but I think I like you…"_

_End flashback._

Asagi was blushing. Laharl looked knowing.

"You're not really the one that kept me safe from that bully, were you?" Asagi was shaking

'_You really are pushing it, messing with her past to make her more obedient…' _Pleinair invaded Laharl's thoughts

'_Whatever… I live in the moment, and, at the moment, I believe I'll be taking a kiss…' _ Laharl replied, leaning closer to Asagi.

(Cue romantic shift of atmosphere)

"Of course… I've been looking so long for you, but I could never find you…" Laharl smiled. Asagi was on the verge of tears as Laharl spoke

"I haven't seen you in years…" Asagi cried. She reverted back to her naïve personality.

"I'm so sorry…" Laharl wiped away some of Asagi's tears, "I just… my duties as the overlord got in the way…"

"You said you'd protect me the whole time…" Asagi was beginning to push Laharl away

"I tried to…" Laharl frowned, "I never even let go of this…"

Taking out a locket, Laharl showed it to Asagi. Asagi gasped and looked at Laharl in amazement.

"Of course… There's no way that I would give this up…" Laharl moved in quick to kiss her…

_Flashback to Asagi's past (Laharl-modified version)_

"_Always the good kisser, Asagi-chan…" Laharl smirked as they pulled away. They were taking a vacation in the human world, sitting under a sakura tree, side by side. They looked up at a full moon, illuminating the blossoms a neon pink, casting a bright glow on them._

"_Only for you, Laharl-kun…" Asagi kissed Laharl again. She looked at him with dreamy eyes. Little did she know that Laharl would be leaving her soon…._

"_I hope so…" Laharl kissed her in turn, embracing her afterwards. They were being watched by Pleinair again (who Laharl introduced to Asagi as his sister), who had her gun out, in the event that the bully's gang decided to interrupt…._

"_Of course..." Asagi frowned, but smiled after Laharl ruffled her hair. She pulled something off of her neck gently._

"_What's that?" Laharl asked, looking at the locket in confusion. Asagi popped it open, revealing a picture of her and Laharl standing under a blooming sakura tree, the pink of its' leaves the only color in the picture, their figures clear, but only shadows. A full moon was at the top of the picture._

"_It's an engraving pendant… I engraved this scene artistically into the pendant…" Asagi blushed shyly. Laharl smiled._

"_I'm guessing that I should have brought something to give you as well, right?" Laharl scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I couldn't really get anything that expensive…"_

"_That's fine, as long as you got me __**something**__…" Asagi gave Laharl a reassuring smile. _

"_Well…" Laharl pulled out a small box, "I couldn't really get anything that spectacular…"_

"_Is that a-"_

_Opening the box, Asagi saw a ring made of pure silver. She thought that, for a second, Laharl was being cheap, when she saw the label on the ring, 'Lunar ring'. Apparently, it was crafted out of a silver 'Gold' that was found on the moon, which was now more prized than any earthly material, precious or not. The properties of the ring itself were said to drive away evil spirits, increase magical capacity, give the user strength under the glow of the moon, and a whole host of other moon-attributed benefits. _

"_I couldn't really get anything too expensive, so I had to kind of…" Laharl paused to point up, "I had to kind of set up some of my connections to get me to the moon…"_

"_And you say that costs less than a lunar ring?" Asagi gasped. She gently took the ring from the box_

"_It actually did…" Laharl laughed nervously, "It's good when you're on good terms with a powerful being that kinda lives in space…"_

"_So you got everything for free?" _

_Laharl nodded_

"_Cheapskate…" Asagi huffed . Laharl literally, well, almost literally, froze. Asagi smirked right after_

"_Y-y-y-you really think that I was being too cheap?" Laharl stuttered. Asagi just slipped the ring onto her left ring finger and admired it_

"_Can't you tell a joke from reality?" Asagi laughed, "I love it!"_

"_That's a relief…" Laharl exhaled, "I thought I'd be a dead man walking…"_

"_No, of course not… I wouldn't hurt you…" Asagi paused, "Too badly."_

"_That's… reassuring…" Laharl put away the box while putting on the necklace. Unluckily for him, it was fashioned to look like… well, what other clichéd love story pendant is there? It was a heart!_

"_Don't worry, I won't actually." Asagi grinned, "The only contact I want to have with you is friendly…" She reached for Laharl's scarf, "Or romantic…"_

_She pulled the two into a kiss, and neither resisted _

_End flashback…_

"Damn it…" Asagi wiped a tear from her eye, "You're seriously being too romantic here…"

"Always was the one that loved rekindling the old spark…" Laharl smirked, pulling Asagi into a tight hug. He flashed a thumbs-up behind Asagi's back to Pleinair.

"I can't believe how long it's been…" Asagi sobbed, "Being trapped in the human world for so long was so… Hard without anyone to love…"

"There's much better guys than me out there, why'd you stay faithful?" Laharl asked. Asagi looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm a faithful girl, you know that…" Asagi narrowed her eyes all of a sudden, "How about you? How faithful were you?"

"Uh…" Laharl froze. Asagi pushed away, gently, and smirked

"Ah, Laharl… I didn't know that you had become a lady killer while I was away…" Asagi pulled Pleinair into the room from outside

"I can explain…" Pleinair said before Laharl could.

"I hope you can…" Asagi took out her gun, pointing it at Laharl's crotch, "Since if you can't, say goodbye to the possibility of having children…"

Laharl put his hands up and walked to Asagi. He took her gun, as she was shaking, and placed it on the ground. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked at her sternly

"Look, Asagi-chan…" Laharl started, "I couldn't help it, to be completely honest… There was no way I could resist all the temptation I was facing, with all my vassals being women thanks to the men becoming unruly…"

"Good thing the ring you gave me protected against that as well…" Asagi smiled weakly, "I never thought that greek mythology would come in handy… Artemis had the right idea…"

"You mean that thing makes you stay faithful?" Laharl looked oblivious

"No, it just lowered my view on men to the point that I thought that they were just wild game that I could hunt…" Asagi smirked

"Does that mean I'm something like a deer to you now?" Laharl gave Asagi a pleading look that screamed "Treat me equally!"

"Of course not… You're the one that gave me the ring, so… I… I couldn't forget about you at all…" Asagi burst into tears, tackling Laharl into a hug. Damn, the past really changed her when it did…

"Calm down. I can't leave you now that we're back together, can I?" Laharl smiled (I am seriously overusing that word…)

"No, you can't…" Asagi looked up at him, and Laharl was shocked to see that her gn was in his pants, poised to fire, "Because if you do, I _will _pull the trigger on this thing, and this is enough to kill a dragon in one shot…"

"I think you may need more of a dragon-killing gun, If you know what I mean…" Laharl smirked, "Just joking…"

"You better be." Asagi put her gun away, "You know what?"

"What do you need?" Laharl asked, holding her close. Pleinair looked bored and pulled out a book.

"You know…. You really should marry me…" Asagi smirked

"What?" Laharl looked like a deer in the headlights

"You really _do _look like something like a deer to me now…" Asagi smirked, "But it's true… You already gave me this engagement ring…"

"That's… That's not really an engagement ring…" Laharl looked sheepish, "But if you want to consider it one…"

"Don't forget that I'm going to be your first mistress, Laharl…" Pleinair interrupted. Asagi still looked peachy though

"Let him marry us both at the same time then!" Asagi suggested. Pleinair gave a slight nod after pausing to think about it.

"That might work, actually…" Laharl said thoughtfully. Asagi clapped him on the back, placing the ring in his hands. Laharl, taking a ring that his mother had left him, from his own hands, kneeled in front of Pleinair and Asagi. It looked stupid, and it probably was, but this was the only way to exert control over more of his vassals when the time came.

"Oh my, he's proposing…" Pleinair said sarcastically. There was this hopeful spark behind it that she couldn't hide though.

"Let's just get this over with…" Laharl grunted, though Pleinair and Asagi laughed, "Will you two… will you two…. Will you two…."

"Just say it!" Asagi said impatiently

"Will you two marry me?" Laharl blurt out. Luckily no one but Flonne heard that… Oh wait…

"EH?" Flonne barged into the room, **"LAHARL-SAN IS PROPOSING?" **

That scream was enough to draw the attention of all the soldiers in the area, who flocked around the room. They all looked at Laharl with confused looks.

"I…"

"He's definitely proposing to us!" Asagi and Pleinair smirked. Laharl hung his head in defeat.

"Yes… I'm proposing to these two…" Laharl explained, "Asagi was my first girlfriend… ever, and Pleinair… well, things happened, and we ended up together…"

"I told you love was possible, even for demons!" Flonne ran over to Laharl and tackled/hugged him, "I knew it!"

"You should have known after he turned himself into a prinny just so that you wouldn't become a flower…" Pleinair told Flonne. Laharl turned red.

"Ore? Laharl-san likes me?" Flonne suddenly let go of Laharl

"Of course. He wouldn't have been able to cast the revival spell if he didn't love you enough to die for you!" Asagi added in. She was talking to Pleinair through telepathy, of course. She had no idea these events had happened.

"Oh my…" Flonne looked at Laharl, who was blushing, "Do I get a ring too?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself!" Laharl screamed at Flonne, but she had a cat face on. She leaned closer to Laharl now.

"Don't tell me…" Flonne purred, "That you don't like me…"

"Come on…" Laharl pleaded, "Don't do this."

"Prove to me that demons can love then!" Flonne grabbed Laharl by the shoulders, "Show me that you can love just as much as I can!"

The crowd of the soldiers grew quiet as Flonne practically screamed her head off at Laharl. She was looking at him with burning passion, eager to see him admit that, yes, for the life of the Seraph, that demons could love.

"I can't just admit that kind of stuff to anyone, _especially _you…" Laharl frowned. Flonne forced him to look at her, and Laharl didn't give much resistance. Laharl couldn't fight her of either, she was much stronger than he thought… That and her tail restraining him now.

"Seriously! I just want to know that you can love, especially when you just proposed to these two!" Flonne suddenly came to her senses, "Wait, what are your answers to Laharl-san anyways?"

"Yes." Both Asagi and Pleinair smiled. Flonne squealed in delight.

"See! Even your girlfriends can love, and they're both demons!" Flonne hugged Laharl. Laharl flushed red, the feeling of a girl that he wasn't exactly comfortable with flushing her body against his… wait a second… WHY THE HELL WAS HER LEG AROUND LAHARL'S?

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Laharl growled. Flonne licked Laharl's neck slowly though, and hugged him, hanging her entire body off of him. She had their faces just a few centimeters from each other's

"I'm telling you… Unless you want me to do the unthinkable, tell me that demons can love." Flonne purred into Laharl's ear.

"Come on… I only would admit that to Asagi or Pleinair, but never to you… I'd never live that down…" Laharl blushed as Flonne's tail began to stroke his back. Damn, the girl had mastered using her new appendages quickly.

"Come on Laharl…" Flonne moved so close to Laharl that Laharl could feel lustful breath coming from Flonne's lips hitting his. Just then, he saw Pleinair put away a hand catapult and a vial of… love potion.

"Damn it Pleinair!" Laharl screamed, "Don't drug the girl that's already a freak about love!"

"Sorry… But I think she needed it to reveal _her _feelings as well…" Pleinair sighed.

Laharl then took that time to look at Flonne. Her lustful breaths kept coming, until Laharl could see Pleinair launching another love-pin (as he came to call those pins dipped in potion) at Flonne. Flonne suddenly stopped breathing heavily and held Laharl by the cheeks .

"Laharl…" Flonne said with teary eyes, in a voice that could barely be heard "Why couldn't you realize that I loved you so much, even if you can act childish and be egotistical?'

"Flonne? Are you okay?" Laharl asked, grabbing her shoulders.

"Why couldn't you realize how much I **loved** you?" Flonne screamed

"Flonne?" Laharl panicked

"Damn it Laharl!" Flonne moved their faces closer, "I LOVE YOU!"

She mashed her lips against Laharl's. Pleinair wore a "I told you so" face as Flonne made out with Laharl. Asagi looked at Laharl with sympathy. She could tell that Flonne pissed him off to no end sometimes.

Just then, Etna woke up. She walked to Asagi's room, wondering what all the commotion was about.

"Guys, it's so early, what are you…" Etna opened her eyes to see Flonne and Laharl making out with passion equal to Etna's of sweets

"WHAT THE HELL?"

**-0-**

**Well, that was the next chapter… people. I know that it was pretty much smut-material about three quarters of the chapter, but hey, I said, peachy for their first day, right? **

**Anyways, I decided to update early for no random reason, I just wanted to have a nice relaxing time, you know what I'm saying? Like just… wait for you guys to read it and write again on Saturday. **

**So, what did you people think of that chapter? Horrendous? Complete disgrace to the story? Should I shoot myself? TELL ME! R and R people, just please, R and R**

**Axeloftheflame: well, to start, like any drug, if you just drop off of the love potion, there's side effects… If you didn't know. Also, yes, some of the OCs I introduce will be from my game…**


	5. Another unfortunate note

**An apology to all my readers... My interest has sparked on something else yet again. I've been missing the due dates for some more chapters, so I'll be on hiatus for about another month. I truly apologize about that... But anyways, I'll probably retain interest longer next time... So there's silver lining, right?**

**Ja ne,**

**Reo**

**Omake:**

**Laharl: DAMNIT! NOT AGAIN!  
>Etna: Suck it up. At the very least, we have break from being sexually abused by the writer...<strong>

**Me: it's not sexual abuse...**

**Laharl's Harem: yes it is.**

**Me: I'm just **_**documenting**_**... That'll work...**

**Laharl: It works out for me, anyhow...**


	6. A new hope! To get this story longer

**To my readers: **

**Yes, I am back again with another author's note chapter, which is unfortunately the only thing I can do right now. I have lost a considerable amount of inspiration for my story, but rest assured that it will be continued… Someday, most likely this month or early February. I would say that I would try to write a lot to make up for my absence, but alas, I will probably submit a standard 10000 word chapter. Anyways, rest assured. I will make sure that I will finish this story… After all… I have to take responsibility (And so does Laharl, bastard could have gotten Pleinair and Asagi pregnant! Oh, and Elaine too, nearly forgot)**

**Anyways, have a nice day (and a preview of the next chapter as an apology for the long hiatus)**

**-0- Preview**

**Perspective: Etna**

She was just seeing things. Seeing things, yeah… There was no way that the idiot prince and the love freak were necking in front of the _other _girl, Pleinair. Since when did all of this happen anyways!

Etna turned to leave the room, receiving weird looks from both Pleinair and Asagi. Laharl and Flonne broke off their indecent actions (That's Etna for you, getting all political when she's in a bad mood). They gave each other a slightly dreamy look, staring at each other. Asagi rolled her eyes, and Pleinair spawned a camera from her pocket, snapping pictures of Laharl… It screamed _blackmail_ just from the look on Pleinair's face.

"I'm just seeing things; I'm just seeing things…" Etna muttered as she turned out of the room, looking away from the lovey-dovey pair. They looked at her with genuine surprise, skittering away from each other and blushing.

"Etna!" Laharl called out to her as she left the room in a storm. She was too angry and in denial to listen to him.

It was a whirlwind of emotions running through Etna's head. Relief; she could kill him easily since all his focus was on his little harem. Anger; how could this happen under her nose? Denial; the prince was stupid, right? He couldn't love to save his own soul, right? And… Jealousy? Was she really jealous of the girls that had progressively moved on to woo Laharl. Maybe she was just tired… she probably had too many sweets before sleeping the day prior, and was having a nightmare…

It all proved to be too real when Laharl showed his princely face in Etna's dug-out room, asking her to chat about what had happened. He had an uncomfortable look, and Etna knew what a gun trained on someone's back would make them look like. Laharl certainly had a few guns pointing at his back right now. _That_, well, that was for certain. The sound of female voiced that most definitely belonged to Asagi and Pleinair urging Laharl to talk to her also clued Etna, but that didn't sound like she was being professional now, did it?

"Uh… Morning?" Laharl squeaked. The sound of at least three guns getting their safeties removed made Laharl shiver, "Can I come in?"

Glare. That was all Etna did in response, so Laharl took that as an affirmative. Etna was rather indecisive, in his mind. He walked in, the outline of Pleinair and Asagi's shadows vanishing, and Laharl slumped in relief.

"What do you want, prince?" Etna asked in a sickly sweet 'I'm going to murder you, and then I'll eat you' tone, "I'm moping right now regarding what happened out there with the angel..."

"Hey, don't worry, you can do that too if you really wanted, but I doubt it…" Laharl looked nonchalant as he suggested Etna to join an already (again, Etna's mood is referenced here) immoral harem.

_**BLAM!**_

The sound of a gunshot rang out, three to be exact. Laharl's scarf blocked them, but he still looked genuinely afraid of the girls pointing guns at his back. Etna snickered.

"Oh, I want it…" Etna stood up. She could kill the prince right here! There was a perfect opening for her to stab him and disappear!

"Etna?" Laharl's jaw dropped in surprise as Etna went over to him, leaning on him, as he was rigid as stone, tracing her fingers in lazy circles around his chest.

"I want it…" Etna pulled a dagger from her pocket, "I want your life…"

"Etna?" Laharl babbled again, backing away from her, but her snare was too strong for him to even _imagine _escaping from.

"I'm sorry…." Etna and a set of voices rang out at the exact same time.

Etna took this moment to plunge her dagger into Laharl's chest, just as something rang out, a gunshot. The bullet ricocheted off the hilt of the dagger, but it was too late to pull a clichéd 'dagger-shot-to-save-person' situation. Laharl was looking down with a hole in his chest, while Etna was bawling her eyes out with guilt, looking at her palms with sick satisfaction.

Pleinair was beside Etna in a second, sweeping her feet out from beneath her. Asagi ran over to Laharl with a scream, while the rest of the soldiers had gathered outside of the door, curious. Asagi had dragged Etna to the wall, and had her gun poised at her. Flonne ran into the room as soon as Pleinair pointed her gun at Etna, looking at Laharl with eyes filled with terror.

Elaine was standing in the doorframe, too afraid to do anything to help. She kept her sword with her, ready to swing using the pent up rage that was slowly building up in her chest. She was completely ready to decapitate Etna.

"W-what j-ust…" Laharl choked, before passing out on Asagi's lap.

A sudden pulling made Laharl's fall into Asagi's lap longer than usual, until he had went _through _Asagi and through the floor, surrounded by a familiar blue. The red flowing from his chest stopped flowing, and the silence clashed with the noise earlier.

Looked like it was time to go back…


End file.
